The Unicorn's Spell
by ivory-sword
Summary: The third installment following Aslan's Return and Beyond Narnia. Emma Dowers finds herself in Narnia with a mission to save King Caspian's life. She finds herself in peril as she journeys across Narnia to find a cure to his illness.
1. Chapter One

_Author's Note: This story will not make a lot of sense if you have not read the first two installments (Aslan's Return and Beyond Narnia)._

Part One: Crack in the Wall

Emma Dowers tugged nervously at the hem of her school uniform as she waited for the train to slow to a stop. The station platform was swarming with students wearing the deep red of Saint Finbar and the navy blue of adjoining boys' school. This would be her first year at the all girls' academy. All her friends had gone to another private school across London, but Emma's parents had insisted that she'd be happier at Saint Finbar. Emma wasn't so sure. She glanced around at the unfamiliar faces, feeling her heart give a nervous stumble.

The train came to a halt, and Emma tugged her bag out from the overhead rack. She shuffled down the aisle, dragging the heavy bag behind her. When she reached the platform, she looked around, wondering where to go next. She spotted another girl who looked to be her age suddenly recognizing her from her parent's many dinner parties.

"Lucy!" she called out, joyfully, jogging over to join her old friend. Lucy's face lit up in surprise, and she rushed over to hug Emma.

"Emma, what are you doing here? You're attending Saint Finbar this year?" she asked breathlessly.

"My parents sent me here, yes. I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone!" Emma smiled gleefully. She noticed that Lucy's elder brothers and sister were there as well. "Hello," she greeted them.

The other three Pevensie children greeted her with friendly smiles. "I'm so glad Lucy will have a friend in her class," Susan said.

"Come on, we'd better get our stuff put away," Lucy said, taking Emma's arm and leading her toward the tall edifice that would be their dorm rooms. Edmund and Peter waved goodbye, walking in the opposite direction toward their own school.

Lucy began to tell Emma about her summer and her past year at Saint Finbar. As they made their way to the dorms, Lucy showed Emma the different buildings where their classes would be held. Susan gave her younger sister a quick hug before slipping off to her own dorm.

"You get to stay in the same dorm as me," Lucy told Emma. She smiled gleefully, her blue eyes shining. "I'm so glad I have a friend."

"I'm sure you have lots of friends here already though," Emma said, setting down her bag on one of the spare beds.

Lucy's smile fell. "Not really. The other girls seem to avoid me. I think it's because I'm so different."

"How so?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Well, I guess I just act older. I'm not interested in the same things as them," she replied vaguely. "But we'll have a great time together," she added, changing the subject. Emma smiled, but inside she wondered what exactly Lucy had meant.

…

The boy was writhing in pain, his face drawn and pale, his heartbeat rapid. He tossed and turned in sleep, crying out in agony as if some poison were inside of him. By his side sat a small girl with wet eyes. Her golden hair fell around the boy's face, mixing with his dark hair. The girl let out a sob as she watched him suffer. Emma stood by, unable to move or to speak. She wanted so badly to help them, but her dream would not let her. Suddenly out of the darkness came a great golden lion. He raised shining eyes to look at Emma.

"_Dear one, the time has come for you to help. You must heal the king, you are the only one who can," the lion spoke in a deep soothing voice._

"_I'm frightened," Emma said, finally finding her voice._

"_Do not be afraid, dear heart, I am with you." The lion let out a warm breath that brushed against her face like a mother's kiss. She felt at peace, her fear fading. _

_She looked back to see the sick boy and the mourning girl. She would help them. _

…

Emma awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and looking around the dark dorm room, half expecting to see a great, golden lion. Everything was still, however, and she let her head fall back on the pillow. "What an odd dream," she said aloud to herself. Turning over, she fell back asleep and did not dream of lions or anything else for the rest of the night.

The morning dawned bright, and Emma got out of bed, eager to start her classes. Lucy was already up and putting on her school uniform. "I had the most peculiar dream last night," Emma said to her, tidying up the blankets on her bed. "A great, golden lion spoke to me. He said that I need to help a king or something. It was so odd." She was ready to laugh it off, but she noticed that Lucy had stopped midway through buttoning her sweater. Her eyes were wide in an expression of shock.

"A _lion_?" she asked breathlessly, abandoning her buttoning. "Are you sure? What did he look like?"

Taken aback, Emma shook her head. "Just a lion, I suppose. But he could speak."

"_Aslan!_" Lucy was nearly jumping with glee. "You saw Aslan!"

"Aslan, who on earth is Aslan?" Emma cocked an eyebrow at Lucy, wondering at her odd behavior. "You're acting awfully strange, Lucy. Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course! Emma, you've seen Aslan. He's a lion. From a magical land called Narnia." Lucy's eyes glowed with excitement. "Let me tell you about it. Get dressed, and we'll walk to class together."

By the time they had reached their first class, Emma's head was swarming with centaurs and magical talking lions. She could hardly believe what she was hearing and would have thought Lucy was making it up – she did have a vivid imagination – but the way the girl spoke was so genuine, Emma found herself believing there really was a place called Narnia.

"Aslan said that I needed to save the king," Emma said, thinking back to her dream. "He said I was the only one who could."

"Caspian. I hope he's alright…" Lucy looked worried.

"Does that mean I'll be going to Narnia?" Emma asked cautiously, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, I hope so! You'll love it!" Lucy smiled eagerly at her. "Aslan said I would be going back one day. I wonder if we'll go together?"

Before Emma could reply, the bell for class rang, and they hurried off to arithmetic. Emma's thoughts were miles away, however, and she didn't hear much of what the teacher said.

Emma had a break between classes, and took her lunch to a quiet corner in one of the gardens. Lucy didn't have the same break, and so she sat alone, her thoughts on the great lion and the land of Narnia. She didn't hear anyone behind her until a branch broke underfoot. Turning around, she spotted a chubby, freckle-faced girl with unruly red hair and a rather nasty expression on her face.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked rudely.

"Yes…" Emma answered cautiously.

"We have a rule around here. New kids give their lunches to us." She pointed her finger at another girl who followed behind her.

"I'm not giving you my lunch." Emma stood, grabbing her lunch sack and backing away.

"You'd better."

"Or what?" Emma watched as the redheaded girl's cheeks grew red.

"Just give it!" She made a snatch for Emma's lunch sack, but the smaller girl was too quick for her. She leapt away and turned to run as the two girls chased after her. A wall stood before her and beyond that the school grounds. If only she could reach the wall, she would be in view of the teachers and other students. A narrow crack ran through the wall, starting at the very top and working its way down to the bottom. Emma sprinted toward it, looking back to see that the bully girls were close on her heels. She put on an extra spurt of speed and squeezed nimbly through the crack in the wall. She turned around to see if the girls would follow but found that the wall was no longer there. Instead there stood a solid wall of rock. Dropping her lunch sack, Emma felt the wall with her hands, but there was no crack. She turned around and let out a quiet gasp of astonishment. She stood on a lonely beach, the sand beneath her feet wet as small waves crashed up over her feet.

She took a step forward, her lunch completely forgotten. All around her the air smelled fresh and sweet, and a light breeze snatched up her short, copper hair, tossing it about her face. She looked up as a seagull soared overhead and caught sight of a building set high above the sea on a cliff. A _castle_ was more of what it was. Emma gaped up at it, hardly believing her eyes. Then she kicked off her shoes, pulling her stockings off after them and ran barefoot across the sand. She felt free and laughed happily, her arms flung wide to catch the wind. _So this is Narnia_, she thought. When she reached the cliff below the castle, she found that a stairway had been chiseled into the side, leading straight to the castle. She began to climb, eager to reach the top of the cliff. The castle was even grander up close, and Emma stood staring, trying to take it all in at once.

A figure in white suddenly appeared before her, coming out of the castle doors. She had long, golden hair and a beautiful, sad face. Emma recognized her at once from her dream. The girl stopped a few feet away from her and then smiled.

"You've come," she said at last.


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two: Of Narnians

Emma stared at the girl, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, she took a step forward, holding out her hand. "I'm Emma Dowers," she said, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Eve, Queen of Narnia." She spoke quietly, and Emma could see the worry behind her grey eyes. Her skin was pale as if she had not seen much sunlight of late. "Aslan told me there would be one who would come to save Caspian."

The name sounded familiar to Emma. "He's king?" she asked, remembering Lucy's words. Eve nodded.

"He's been poisoned. He's…. he won't last long." Tears filled her eyes and she began to quiver. "I can't let him die, but Aslan said that I will not be the one to save him this time. You have to save him." She looked pleadingly down at Emma.

"I- I'll try, only I don't know what I can do…" Emma took the girl's hand.

Eve clasped it tightly, trying to compose herself. "You may not know now, but you will."

"How was he poisoned?" Emma asked.

"He was stabbed in the shoulder with a poisonous blade. A death-demon… It's a long story." Eve looked weary, and Emma did not press her further. "You don't seem very surprised," she said, changing the subject.

"Surprised?"

"Being in Narnia. I certainly didn't take it so well when I first arrived," Eve laughed softly. To Emma her voice sounded like sweet bells, and she felt instantly close to the girl.

"You aren't originally from Narnia?" Emma asked.

"I came from London just like you." Eve's expression grew sad again.

"A friend who had been here before told me about it," Emma explained. "Lucy Pevensie."

"Queen Lucy?" Eve's eyes grew wide.

"Queen?" Emma asked, astonished. "But she's my age, she can't be-"

"Queen Lucy ruled over Narnia with her brothers and sister thousands of years ago – by Narnia time anyway." She smiled at Emma's confusion. "Time does not move at the same speed or consistency in Narnia."

"She told me all about it. I dreamt of Aslan, you see. He told me I had to save the king. Do you know Lucy?"

"Not from Narnia. I knew of her family back in London. Her sister, Susan, was kind to me at school."

"Then you went to Saint Finbar's too?"

"Yes, for a time."

"Why did you come to Narnia?" Emma asked, eager to learn more.

"I died in a car crash. I came here. I'm not sure why. I guess Narnia needed me more than my own world." Her words were bitter, and Emma felt herself blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, no, don't think me unhappy to speak of it. Coming to Narnia was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I do miss home and my family. Could you imagine having to leave that all behind forever?"

"Do you mean I won't ever go back?" Emma felt panic rising within her.

"No, of course not. When your task is done here, you will go back. Just like the Pevensies." Her gaze was distant as she spoke. "Come with me, you must be tired from all the excitement," she said suddenly, taking Emma's arm and leading her into the castle. "Let's get you something to eat and then you can ask me anything you like about Narnia."

…

Questions tumbled from Emma's mouth as she sat with Eve at a long dining table. She didn't want to bother the girl, but her curiosity overcame her, and Eve seemed willing enough to answer all her questions.

"So, where is Narnia? It's not in London, is it?"

"No, it doesn't exist in our- your world. It's a whole different world."

"Can you always find it?"

"No. You find it when you need to find it, and you never know when that will be."

"Can anyone come here? Why me?"

"I'm not sure why Aslan picked you, but I'm sure he had a very good reason. I don't think just anyone can get in."

"Why do you think you got in?"

"I helped to save Narnia from the Black Witch." Eve smiled reminiscently and began to tell of her first adventure through Narnia. "Then we traveled into different worlds through these magical pools…"

Emma listened, enthralled, wondering at what Eve had been through. "You were so brave," she said in admiration.

"Not always. Most of the time I was scared. But Aslan was there for me when I needed him." Eve smiled at the thought of the lion.

"When do I get to meet Aslan?" Emma remembered his sweet breath and how it had calmed her in her dream.

"I'm not sure. Aslan comes to you when you least expect it and never in the same way as before. I've only seen him twice in my life."

"But you're queen!"

"Yes, I am, but that doesn't make me any different from anyone else. I just hold more responsibilities. Ever since Caspian… fell ill, I've had to take over the throne of Narnia. The giants are stirring in the south, the wolves in the north. The Telmarines are restless…" She shook her head. "I'm not meant to rule alone. I need Caspian by my side."

"I'll do everything I can," Emma promised.

"Has Aslan visited your dreams more than once?" Eve asked, looking hopefully at Emma.

Emma shook her head. "No, he hasn't." There was a pause and then Emma asked, "Is it true that the creatures in Narnia can talk? Animals like horses and mice?"

"Yes, you can see for yourself in a minute," Eve replied. "I was quite taken aback when I saw my first talking animal. I thought I'd gone mad or was dreaming."

"How do you know this isn't all a dream?" Emma fought back the urge to pinch herself.

"Oh, you know. Doesn't it feel real to you?"

Emma nodded. "But also like a dream. Will they miss me back in London?"

Eve shook her head. "When you're gone, time pauses, waiting for you to return. A lifetime could pass in Narnia and not a second in your own world."

"How long have you been here?"

"Nearly three years. At least by Narnian time."

"Do you like it here? I mean, compared to London?" Emma asked hesitantly as the girl's eyes went glassy.

"I love it here, more than ever, but I miss home. I was torn away from my family and all that I knew… You're lucky you can return, you know. I wish I had that option."

"You would leave? What about Caspian?"

"Of course I couldn't leave him, but if-" she broke off, eyes filling with tears again.

"I'm sorry, I-" Just then there came the clatter of hooves and a black centaur came into the room. Emma couldn't help but stare. He was magnificent with his glossy black coat meeting smoothly with a human torso. His face was not quite human, something more wild and foreign. He bowed to Eve.

"My lady, a messenger has arrived from Archenland. The giants are getting restless in the mountains, they think it might come to war."

Eve sighed. "Alright, I will speak with him. Baair, could you please send for Rosemary? She can show our guest around Cair Paravel."

"As you wish, my lady." The centaur bowed again and left the room with a swish of his black tail.

"Rosemary?" Emma asked. "Is she a centaur too?"

"No, she's-" Eve cut off as a snow-white hare hopped into the room, twitching her nose in the air. She stood on her hind legs and scrutinized Emma.

"Is this the one?" she asked, twitching her ears.

"Yes. Could you please show her around the castle and then to her room? I must attend to some business."

"Of course, my lady." Rosemary twitched her ears again, looking up at Emma. "Right this way." She hopped out of the room and down a brightly lit hallway. Eve nodded for Emma to follow the hare and then disappeared down another corridor.

"Do all animals in Narnia talk?" Emma inquired, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Most of them. When the Telmarines invaded Narnia, a lot of the animals lost their ability to talk."

"Why is that?"

"Well, let me tell you…." She began to tell the tale of the Telmarine invasion, leading up to where Caspian, with the help of the Pevensies, had taken back the land for the Narnians.

"But Lucy is my age!" Emma exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter how old you are. You can be brave and small and young all at once. Just look at Queen Eve. She wasn't much older than you when she saved Narnia."

"She made it sound like she wasn't the hero when she told me her story, but she was, wasn't she?"

"She saved Narnia. She's too modest to say so." Rosemary led Emma out onto a parapet where they could see the castle courtyard. All kinds of different creatures moved around. Rosemary pointed out the fauns – little creatures that appeared to be half goat and half man – dwarves, centaurs, minotaurs – rather brutish looking creatures with fierce horns coming from their heads – and many other manner of creatures.

"I just don't see how I'm going to be the hero…" Emma looked down at her feet. "I'm only a child, what can I do?"

"Everyone is a hero if they take the action to help someone." Rosemary looked up at Emma, brown eyes wide and honest.

"I'm frightened though," Emma said in a small voice.

"Everyone gets frightened once in awhile. You look tired. Why don't I show you your room?"

Emma nodded, and the white hare bounded toward a flight of stairs. Emma took one last look at the bustling courtyard and then turned to follow the hare.


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three: Glassy Rivers and Stormy Mountains

Emma lay awake for hours after the sun had faded into the distance, leaving orange streaks across the side of the castle. Now bright stars twinkled high overhead in a navy blue sky. Emma stared out the window, her bright blue eyes narrowed in sleepiness. The gossamer white curtains that hung on either side of the rounded window waved back and forth with the night breeze like a ghost. She felt as if she were dreaming. Had it really been that morning that Lucy had told her about Narnia? It seemed as if a week had passed since she had crossed through the crack in the wall and onto the beach before Cair Paravel. As she lay silently, she suddenly perceived a quiet noise from the room just beyond hers. Sitting up, she sat still to listen. It was definitely a noise. It sounded as if someone was crying. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Emma padded quietly out of the room and down the hall. The door was slightly ajar, and she gave it a gentle push. Inside she caught a glimpse of a figure kneeling beside a bed. She realized it was Eve, and she was bowed over a figure.

As Emma shifted her weight, she accidentally bumped into the door. Eve gave a start, turning around quickly. "I-I'm sorry," Emma stuttered. "I shouldn't be here."

Eve shook her head. "Don't go." Emma turned back. "Please, stay a moment." Eve held out a hand, and Emma took it, letting the older girl lead her to the side of the bed. "This is Caspian," Eve said softly, reaching out a hand to brush the boy's dark hair off his forehead. Emma looked down at the young king. He was handsome with dark brown hair and soft features. His eyes were shut so that it looked as if he were only sleeping. His chest rose and fell softly under a loose, white tunic. "The poison works so that he is really only sleeping, never changing, but he cannot wake up. It's just so hard for me, not knowing what to do to help him. I feel so useless."

"You're not useless." Emma knelt down beside her. "I don't know what I have to do to help you but whatever it takes, I will do it. I know I'm just a child, but I can be strong like Lucy."

"I'm sure you can." Eve smiled weakly. "You were sent here for a reason, and Aslan always knows what he's doing."

…

Emma fell into a restless sleep after she returned to her room. She kept picturing Eve's distraught face as she knelt beside Caspian. Why did Aslan pick her of all people? Why not send Lucy back to help? Surely she would know just what to do. After awhile she fell into troubled dreams.

_Thick fog rolled in around her, choking the breath from her lungs and soaking her skin. She shivered, huddling in the emptiness, wondering where she was. All around her the silence pressed in on her, so breakable that she hardly dared to breathe. Suddenly she saw a flicker of movement to her right. She turned and saw Eve standing there, dressed in white and looking pale and sad. A voice floated around her, echoing in the cold air. _You must help her. If he dies, she dies with him. _Emma tried to call out to Eve, but no words left her mouth. Suddenly, Eve turned and began to run. Emma ran after her, calling over and over for the girl, but still she could not speak. Eve ran on, fading into the mist until Emma could no longer see her. She heard noises all around her, breaking the silence so quickly that Emma nearly leapt out of her skin from fright. She glimpsed a dark shape lying on the ground several feet away. _Caspian_, she thought, running forward. Eve knelt at his side, silent tears running down her cheeks. Her skin was paler than ever and as Emma approached, Eve lay down next to Caspian, her eyes closing as if she too were sleeping. _He's all she has._ The words echoed again. _Let me help you_. This time Emma whirled around, determined to find the source of the voice._ First you must find me_. _

_Where are you? Emma tried to shout aloud. Even though no sound came from her mouth, the voice replied. _

Far away from here, past the glassy water and deep in the stormy mountains. Dangerous is the pathway and uncertain is the destiny. Are you willing to find me?

_What are you?_

_The voice let out a trilling laugh, inhuman and chilling and yet so sweet that Emma wanted to keep listening to the voice. _That does not matter. What matters is that I am trapped and only you can release me.

_Why me?_

Because only you_ can_ set me free. _The voice faded softer and softer until the air was left empty once more. Emma shivered in the cold. _

_But what can I do? She sat down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs and staring off into the never-ending fog. A flash of white caught her eye, and she turned her head, unsure of whether to be afraid or not. There it was again! She saw a body of some sort of animal – a horse, a deer? It vanished just as quickly as it had come. Come back! Emma tried to yell. _

_Suddenly the fog lifted, and golden light poured over her. Emma shut her eyes against it, trembling. _

_Rise, Dear One. Another voice sounded in Emma's head, this time sweet and warm like a summer's breeze. _

_Aslan. She opened her eyes and saw the great lion standing before her, his golden mane flowing all around his face. His eyes were pools of golden light, and he looked kindly down upon her. Emma got to her feet and took a hesitant step forward. Aslan, she asked silently, what must I do? How can I save Eve and Caspian?_

_All will be revealed in time, Dear One. For now you must rely on what you know and make the journey to where your dreams lead you. _

_Can't you tell me more? Emma asked. _

_Aslan let out a short, catly laugh. Things are never that easy, Dear One. This is a journey you must make on your own. _

_I'm not brave enough. Emma looked down at her feet. Why didn't you send Lucy to help instead?_

_Sometimes bravery is only discovered when it's put to the test. You would not be here if you did not have the ability to save Caspian and Eve. His gaze was so warm that Emma felt herself growing stronger. _

_I'll do everything I can to help them. _

_Good. Then for now I must leave you, Dear One. Sleep in peace. He turned to leave, and Emma felt herself drifting into a deep and dreamless sleep. _

…

When Emma awoke, her dreams came rushing back to her, and she jumped out of bed to find Eve. She found the girl in her room, standing on the balcony that overlooked the beach. Emma knocked on the door.

"Emma, please, come in." Eve invited Emma to come stand with her, letting the morning sun wash over their skin.

"I've had a dream," Emma said, and Eve looked eagerly at her. "It was frightening at first. I was surrounded by fog, and I heard a voice all around me. It told me that I had to set it free. And then Aslan came to me, and the fog cleared. He said that I would be the one to save you and Caspian."

"Me?" Eve had a faraway expression on her face. "Do I need saving?"

"I think I have to go somewhere to free this creature. It said that I had to go 'past the glassy water and deep in the stormy mountains'. Do you know where this is?" Emma asked.

"I'll have Baair bring out a map. Meet me down in the dining hall in ten minutes. Can you find your way?"

Emma nodded. "I think so." She left Eve and went back to her own room, finding that a fresh dress had been laid out on the foot of her bed. She pulled it on, admiring the deep blue fabric and the way it set off her bright blue eyes and copper hair. She made her way down to the dining hall, walking slowly so that she could observe the creatures around her. The castle was busy even in the early hours of the morning. She caught snatches of conversations – most were about brooding wars and malicious giants. She had the feeling that ever since Caspian had fallen ill, things had begun to fall apart in Narnia. She knew Eve was probably trying her hardest to continue the leadership, but she could tell that the girl was in over her head.

She sat down in one of the heavy wooden chairs, waiting for Eve to arrive. The sound of hoof beats alerted her to Baair's presence. The giant, black centaur entered the room, followed by Eve, Rosemary, and a badger that walked on two legs.

"Emma, this is Trufflehunter," Eve introduced the badger. "He's been around for many battles and knows his way around Narnia very well." She nodded toward Baair and the centaur unrolled the map.

"Now then, you mentioned glassy water and stormy mountains?" Trufflehunter asked, climbing onto a chair and leaning over the map. Emma nodded. "Glasswater Creek runs south past the Rush River and the Stone Table." He ran a paw down the map and pointed to a river that ran quite a ways south of Cair Paravel. "And below that you have Archenland and the Stormness Head." He pointed to a stretch of mountains.

"It's a long journey," Baair said in a deep voice. "A hard journey."

"Giants are on the move down in Archland," Rosemary put in.

"I have to go," Emma said. She looked down at the map. "I know that this is the right way." She looked up at the Narnians.

"I'm going with you," Eve spoke up.

"Aslan said that I was the one who had to go," Emma said softly. "He must have had a reason."

Eve shook her head, stubbornly. "I'm not just staying here and doing nothing."

"Narnia needs you. Who will run the castle if you leave? You're needed here," Emma said. Rosemary nodded in agreement.

"You are Queen Eve, your place is here with your people," the hare said wisely.

Eve bit the inside of her cheek and then nodded. "You're right. I can't just think of myself. Narnia needs me."

Suddenly the sound of shouting interrupted the quiet of the hall, startling Emma.

"Let me go, I say! My father will hear about this! Brutish creature!" The voice was high pitched like that of a young girl. Emma craned her neck to see who had spoken. A minotaur came into the room, prodding a girl in before him.

Emma gasped. "_You!_" she exclaimed, recognizing the redheaded girl who had tried to steal her lunch. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Tell this beast to unhand me!" she squealed, ignoring Emma completely.

"I found this one wandering around the beach," the minotaur explained.

"This is your fault!" the girl finally turned her attention to Emma. "If you hadn't dragged me after you-"

"Dragged you? You were chasing me! After trying to steal my lunch, might I add," Emma retorted indignantly.

"Is this some sort of sick prank?"

"No, this is very real."

"Is this a friend from home?" Trufflehunter asked curiously, watching the exchange between the two girls.

"Friend? Hardly. She was a bully at my school." Emma looked at the redheaded girl, watching as she struggled to get out of the minotaur's grasp.

"What is your name?" Eve asked, taking control.

"Iva Worstley," the girl said rather proudly.

"Well, Iva, obviously you've come to Narnia for a reason. I don't believe anyone comes here by mistake-"

"Mistake? Of course it was a mistake!" Iva cried out.

"Indeed. Well, I'm afraid you'll have to be patient for now and try not to wear out our hospitality."

"Whatever that means! I want to go back right now!" Iva nearly howled.

"Well, you can't," Emma retorted angrily. "You're not supposed to be here, but you are, so make the best of it." She turned back to Eve. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible," she said. "I know that these mountains are my destination. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can find a cure for Caspian."

Eve nodded. "I'll have a horse readied. You can leave when you're ready."

"Wait a minute," Iva interrupted. "Where are you going? You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Well, I'm certainly not _taking_ you," Emma said.

"I'm coming, and that's final." With that, Iva pulled herself free of the minotaur and sat down with a thump, arms crossed and face set.

Emma huffed. "This could be a long journey," she said under her breath.


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four: Leaving Cair Paravel

Emma felt herself growing more and more anxious as the morning progressed. The looming journey set her on nerve and the fact that Iva followed Emma around like a dog, keeping up a never-ceasing string of complaints, did not help. Emma fought back the urge to smack her chubby, freckled face, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, trying her best to ignore the girl.

Trufflehunter saw to packing supplies while Eve saw to the horses. Food and water supplies were carefully taken stock of and the map was stowed in one of the saddlebags. Emma wandered around the castle, trying to be helpful. She found her way to the stables where she found Eve resting up against a beautiful, white mare.

"Eve, are you alright?" Emma asked. The girl smiled, straightening and nodding.

"Of course." She patted her horse's neck. "Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well since… well, for awhile." She straightened, composing herself and saying, "I've chosen Windflower to guide you. She knows the land well and will lead you down the safest path. Rosemary will come with you as well to keep you on the right path."

"Who's Windflower?" Emma asked.

"Come with me." Eve led Emma through the stables and to a large stall. Inside stood a small horse with a dapple brown coat, tawny eyes, four white stockings and a bright white blaze that ran from her forelock to her nose. "This is Windflower," she introduced.

The horse blinked at Emma. "Hello, little one," she said aloud, making Emma jump.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not quite used to animals talking," she said apologetically.

Windflower blinked sympathetically. "That's alright. Now let's see if we can find someone willing enough to take on that pessimistic friend of yours."

"Oh, she's not my friend. She's just insistent on following me," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"By the lion, she certainly does complain a lot!" Windflower came out through the open doorway of the stall and led them slowly down the aisle. "How about Kaspar?"

"Yes, I think he would do well. He might be a match for her," Eve said, smiling.

Windflower stopped outside a stall, nickering softly to announce their arrival. A black horse poked his head out of the doorway, hay drooping from his mouth.

"What now, Windflower?" he asked moodily.

"How would you like to go on a journey with us?" Windflower asked.

"Not in the mood." The black stallion turned his back on them.

"It might be dangerous. I need someone to help me protect the humans," Windflower insisted.

"Dangerous?" Kaspar's ears flickered with interest. "I'll think about it."

"Well, think fast. We're leaving soon. With or without you. I might just have to ask someone else to-"

"Alright, I'll come." The black horse tossed his head, snorting. He stepped from the stall. "Well, where are we going, and what human is going to be riding on my back?"

…

Everything was packed and everyone ready to go (more or less) as the sun reached its zenith in the sky. Iva and Kaspar were bickering by the entrance to the castle. Windflower and Rosemary stood a little distance away, ears pricked toward the horse and girl with amused interest. Emma stood with Eve, looking out across the wide expanse of land that lay before them.

"Good luck, Emma. May Aslan's speed go with you."

"Will you be alright?" Emma asked. She realized now just how alone the girl was.

Eve smiled bravely. "I'll have to be. Narnia needs me."

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Emma promised.

"Please do. Here," Eve handed Emma a bow and quiver full of red-feathered arrows, "take this. Queen Susan's bow. You won't miss with this." Emma took the bow, her fingers shaking with the thought of having to use it. "And this." Eve held out a small dagger with a golden lion hilt. "Queen Lucy's dagger. And finally," she handed Emma a small vial filled with a crimson liquid, "Queen Lucy's healing juice. Use it carefully, one drop will heal any wound."

"Thank you."

Mounting Windflower, Emma took one last look at Eve before leading the still bickering Iva and Kaspar out of the castle gates. Rosemary sat in front of Emma in the saddle, her ears flopping with the motion of the horse. Emma took one last look at the castle and then set her eyes forward.

…

"I know I'm just dreaming," Iva said for the hundredth time. "I'm going to pinch myself, and I'm going to wake up."

"I've already tried that, this is real." Emma sighed, exasperated at the girl's incessant complaining.

Iva scrunched up her face at Emma and then pinched herself hard on the arm. "Ouch!"

"I told you," Emma said coolly.

"But this can't be real! Talking animals, centaurs, castles, adventures – that's all the sort of things you find in books; the kind of books that Mother and Father would never allow me to read."

"Look, the last thing I remember is jumping through that crack in the wall. Do you remember something different?" she asked.

Iva glared at her. "Nooo," she drew out the word as she spoke. "But maybe I dreamt up that I was taking your lunch."

Emma shook her head. "It will be easier if you just accept the truth."

"Where _are_ we going anyway?" Iva asked, looking around the land with distaste.

"We're going to the Stormness Head Mountains in Archenland. There's someone there who can help heal the king."

"Why on earth did they choose _you_ to go?"

"I don't know." Emma clenched her fists.

"Well, I hope these people are used to disappointments because there's no way you're going to find this _healer_ or whatever in enough time."

Emma bit her lip, trying her hardest not to retort. "Why on earth did you come anyway?" she asked. "You could have stayed in the castle, but instead you came with me. If you came to drive me crazy, you're doing a good job of it."

"I wasn't going to stay with strangers – hairy beasts and such!" Iva wrinkled her nose.

"Well, here you're going to be sleeping on the ground and eating cold meals," Emma warned.

"Aren't there any hotels around here?" Iva looked surprised.

"Something tells me no." She felt Windflower shake under her. She was surprised to see that the horse was laughing.

They rode onward until the sun began to sink in the sky, washing them with a rich, orange light. Finally, when all the light was expelled from the sky, Emma spoke quietly to Windflower and the horse slowed to a stop. "We can camp here tonight," she said, dismounting and pulling down a blanket from the back of Windflower's saddle.

"Here? Isn't it a little too obvious? I mean, we're out in the open!" Iva pointed out.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, there is no cover here. We're perfectly safe, I'm sure. We've hardly left Cair Paravel." Emma set out her blanket and then began to look around for kindling to start a fire. Rosemary leapt down from Windflower's back, helping Emma search for wood. All they could find was dry grass, and so they dug a small pit, and Rosemary rubbed the flint together. Sparks showered down on the grass and ignited, creating a warm glow.

Emma checked the saddlebags, pulling out enough food for a meal. Rosemary helped her to prepare it while Iva sat in moody silence. The two horses, once relieved of their saddles, wandered off a few feet to graze, swishing their tails back and forth with contentment.

"This bread isn't going to stay fresh for long," Iva pointed out. "Then what will we eat?"

"Wild berries grow in the forest," Rosemary said helpfully.

"We're not in the forest."

"We should reach the Great Forest shortly after sunrise tomorrow," Rosemary replied.

"How long is this journey going to take? Mummy will be wondering where I am."

"Quit pouting. Time doesn't go by in London when we're in Narnia," Emma told her. "And I don't know how long this will take us. Baair said that if we didn't run into difficulty, it should take three days to reach the mountains and three days to return."

"A _week_? Ugg."

"Get used to it." Emma finished her dinner and lay down with her back to the fire. Though she could hear Iva muttering under her breath, the girl did not speak to her again, and after awhile the muttering was replaced by soft snoring. Emma lay awake for a while longer, her thoughts on the journey ahead. Just before she fell asleep, she thought she saw something white flashing in the distance.


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five: The Great Forest

When Emma awoke, the first thing she noticed was that Iva was missing. She threw off her blanket and looked around frantically. "Iva!" she called out, her voice sounding magnified in the still silence of the morning. The horses and Rosemary awakened with a start, struggling to their feet.

"Iva's gone!" Emma cried out.

Windflower let out an impatient whinny, and Kaspar muttered under his breath, "I knew she was no good."

"She can't have gone far, come on, we'll look for her," Rosemary said, twitching her nose and hopping off into the distance. "I've picked up her scent!" she called out.

Emma exchanged glances with Windflower and then hurriedly packed away the blankets, saddling the two horses. She mounted the small, brown pony and they started off at a trot, following Rosemary as the white hare hopped ahead. They traveled for nearly ten minutes, each with their eyes set on the distant horizon, trying to spot the missing girl.

"I knew no good would come from having her along," Emma fumed.

"Up ahead, look!" Rosemary cried out suddenly. Everyone looked and saw the outline of a forest. The dark trees were just visible in the distance, standing like tall sentinels.

"We've reached the Great Forest." Emma wondered why on earth Iva had wandered off on her own. She asked Windflower and Kaspar if they could run faster, and they reached the forest's edge quickly. Dismounting, Emma gazed up at the tall oak trees, feeling suddenly aware of someone watching her.

"We're looking for a girl," Windflower said aloud. Emma looked at her in surprise. Who was she talking to? "Red hair and a freckled face."

All of a sudden the air stirred around them, the leaves of the trees rustling swiftly. From the leaves of one giant oak formed a figure. Emma leapt back in surprise. "Greetings, Narnians," the tree spoke. The rustling leaves now formed a man, Emma saw. "I have seen such a girl wandering this way. She seemed very impatient to get somewhere. She kept muttering something about 'pollies'."

"That would be the one," Kaspar snorted. "Which way did she go?" The tree lifted his arm, pointing straight into the forest.

"Thank you." Emma started into the forest, the three animals following after her.

"Beware of what lies deep in the forest," the tree called after them. "Something dark has come into the woods." There was a swift swish and the tree went still, no longer in the shape of a human. Emma looked back at it, wondering at its words of warning. The forest was quiet and empty; no deer stirred within the trees and no birds sang from the branches. "What did he mean? Is this forest always so lonely?" Emma asked.

"The trees usually sing," Windflower said, gazing around. Her tone barely concealed her worry. "Something seems amiss."

"My friends, the rabbits, live here," Rosemary said. "We can stop by their hutch and see if something has happened."

They traveled on in silence until they found their way into a clearing. Rosemary hopped ahead, finding her way through some undergrowth near the base of a large willow tree. Emma followed, pushing aside the ferns. The roots of the willow tree wound around a small, wooden door. Rosemary tapped her paw on the door, twitching her tail with anticipation. There was a long pause, and then the door opened ever so slightly.

"Rosemary!" A velvety brown head appeared in the doorway, deep brown eyes blinking out at them. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Nutmeg, why are you hiding?" Rosemary asked.

The brown rabbit's eyes widened. "Haven't you seen them?"

"Seen who?"

"The wolves…" The rabbit shuddered.

"Nutmeg, who's there?" a voice asked from inside the small hutch. Another brown face appeared in the doorway.

"Basil, Nutmeg was just telling us about the wolves," Rosemary said. "What wolves are these? King Caspian and Queen Eve drove them away years ago."

"These wolves aren't from the north, they're from the west. A different pack. They're vicious and starved, driven by some strange magic…" Basil closed his eyes as if remembering some horrific sight. "They came to the forest a week ago. Barely escaped with my life. The wife, the children, and I have been locked away for three days. The other animals have either left or done the same."

"Iva is out there!" Emma said, suddenly remembering the girl. "We have to find her!"

As if to impress the urgency of the situation, they heard a loud howl go up in the distance. It was answered by another howl and then another until the whole forest rang with the hungry cries of the wolves. The rabbits covered their ears.

"You can't go out there, it's crazy!" Basil said. "Stay with us where it's safe."

"Two horses and a human can't fit in our hutch!" Nutmeg said, her voice shaking. "Find your friend and then find a place to hide or leave the forest. It isn't safe to stay here."

Rosemary put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Be safe my friend. We're going to find a way to save the king, and then he will drive the wolves from the forest."

"I hope you're right," the brown rabbit said before shutting the door.

Emma mounted Windflower, Rosemary hopping up in front of her on the saddle. Suddenly a scream split through the howling. The brown mare took off at a canter toward the sound, Kaspar following quickly. Up ahead they saw a flicker of movement.

"Iva!" Emma saw the redheaded girl running before them. She was stumbling over the undergrowth in her haste to escape from something. Then as Iva finally tripped and fell in her haste, Emma saw a great, grey wolf leap out from the trees, panting madly as it fell upon Iva. The girl screamed, and Emma did the only thing she could think to do. Snatching up Susan's bow, she notched one of the red-feathered arrows, remembering her archery lessons in school, and aimed at the wolf. The arrow sliced through the air and embedded itself in the wolf's shoulder. The animal whirled around, leaving a trembling Iva and ran straight at the two horses. Emma notched another arrow and shot again. This time the arrow hit the wolf straight in the heart as he leapt up. Before he could reach Windflower, he fell to the ground, dead. Emma sat staring down at the dead wolf, horrified at how close they had been to being dead themselves. Then she turned her attention to Iva. The girl sat trembling on the ground, her eyes wide and frozen in fear.

Emma jumped off of Windflower, running to the girl's side. "Iva, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked. Iva shook her head, still staring at the dead wolf. "Why on _earth_ did you walk off by yourself?" Emma asked.

"I-I wanted to try to find home… Find th-the p-police or something," she said, her voice shaking. "I-I don't want to b-be here anymore!" she wailed.

"Shh! This isn't the time for hysterics. We need to get out of here." As if to confirm her words, more howling went up from the woods behind them. "Now." Emma grabbed Iva's arm and dragged her to her feet. She pulled her over to Kaspar and helped her mount the black horse. Mounting Windflower and winding her fingers in the mare's mane, they set off at a gallop, the two horses keeping their ears alert. Emma was on edge, her ears picking up every branch breaking, every bush rustling. She envisioned a pack of hungry wolves chasing after them, snapping at the horses' ankles.

Another howl went up and suddenly a herd of frightened deer leapt past them, their black eyes wide in fear. They bounded across the forest floor, leaping over undergrowth and fallen trees. The horses quickened their pace, and Emma chanced a glance back. To her horror, three wolves were gaining on them, their mouths open, sharp teeth showing.

Rosemary glanced back as well. "These are no Narnian wolves," she gasped. "They're wild."

"They can't talk then?" Emma asked.

"No. That makes them all the more dangerous," the horse panted.

Iva had a look of terror on her face, and Emma saw her pinching herself frantically, muttering "Wake up! Wake up!" under her breath.

"Hold on!" she told the girl.

The horses and deer careened through the forest, narrowly avoiding trees and low hanging branches. Kaspar stumbled once, his hoof catching a stone. He grunted, going down on one knee before heaving himself up with his muscular haunches and surging forward once more. One of the wolves took advantage of his stumble and leapt forward, mouth open wide. Emma was ready with another arrow. The wolf went down, an arrow protruding from his stomach. Emma could feel her heart pounding forcefully within her chest as fear rose within her.

Just when the other two wolves had begun to catch up to the horses, Emma saw a flicker of light up ahead. Suddenly it was a blinding flash, and she closed her eyes, feeling Windflower stumble beneath her. There was a rush of sound and then silence. The two horses had stopped, but Emma could no longer hear the wolves. The light faded, and she opened her eyes. Before her stood an old man and a beautiful, young woman. The man had a long, grey beard and hair that flowed in silky waves over his shoulders and down to his belt. His face was wrinkled with time, but his blue eyes sparkled merrily as he looked at the small group. He held a staff made of a tall, gnarled tree branch in his right hand. The wood glowed dimly as if it had been the cause of the great burst of light. The young woman had the same cheerful eyes, and her long, golden hair cascaded down her back and past her knees. She smiled at them, opening her arms wide.

"You are safe from the wolves now. We welcome you to our home. I am Gwendowyn, lady of the woods, and this is my father, Galamir, lord of the trees. We protect these woods and the creatures within them." She turned her brilliant blue eyes to Emma. "You, child, you are a gifted one. You have spoke to the Lion Himself."

Emma nodded fearfully and as if Gwendowyn could read her thoughts, she said, "Come, do not be afraid. The time for fear is gone now. Please, come into our house and share a meal with us."

At these words, Iva's eyes lit up, and she dismounted hastily. "I can't remember the last time I've eaten a decent meal."

"Then come, the food is plenty. And there is room for all." The two wood-people turned and led them to a gigantic oak tree whose roots stretched out in all directions. Nestled between the roots was a broad, wooden door, tall enough for two small horses to fit through. Gwendowyn pushed open the door with a snow, white hand, and they entered into the house.


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six: News From Archenland

Eve stood upon the parapets of Cair Paravel castle, eyes set on the distant clouds rolling tempestuously through the evening sky. Her eyes matched the sky; glassy orbs that reflected the lightning bolts that began to flicker along the horizon. The silky dress she wore waved languidly in the warm wind. The summer storm began to rumble, and the air felt static. Eve didn't notice any of this. Her thoughts were on the crumbling world around her. News had come from Archenland that the giants were waging war. The wildmen from the north were stealing livestock and destroying crops in the villages past Owl Woods. Wolves from the west had found a new home within the Great Forest and on top of it all, Caspian seemed to be getting worse. Eve put her face in her hands, trying to forget her worries for a moment.

"My lady?"

Eve turned to see Trufflehunter standing a few feet away, his black eyes barely concealing his concern. He walked forward, coming to stand beside Eve. "Everything is falling apart," Eve said quietly, resting her hand on Trufflehunter's black and white striped head. "I'm failing as queen."

"You are not failing," Trufflehunter consoled her. "Our enemies see the king's sickness as a weakness, and they're taking advantage of it. You're doing all you can; no one could do better."

"The messengers from Archenland are asking for reinforcements. Their own army has been ambushed by the giants. I do not think we can afford to weaken our own army, but I cannot ignore our neighbors. Archenland needs our help."

"Our army awaits your orders. Do you think perhaps the Telmarines could be called upon to help?" Trufflehunter asked. Many of the Telmarine people had stayed behind in Telmar castle, under the authority of a steward. Though they followed the Narnian laws, they kept to themselves.

"I would not want to force anything upon them, but I believe they might help. Despite some of their misgivings about the Narnians, they respect Caspian's kingship. Me, however… I'm not sure they'll show me the same respect. Oh, Trufflehunter, I was named Queen Eve the Peaceful. I know nothing of war or strategizing." She turned to her old friend for guidance.

"Trumpkin, Ouranos, Reepacheap, and I will do our best to help. Not everything rests solely on your shoulders, my queen," the badger assured her.

Eve smiled. "Thank you, Trufflehunter. I am sure that you will help me more than you know. Come, we must meet with the messengers from Archenland and make our decision."

…

The meeting room was full when Eve arrived. Ouranos, Baair, and Gaia stood to the side of the table, swishing their tails back and forth. Gaia's golden coat and creamy white tail stood out against the two male centaurs' darker coats. She looked just as strong and intimidating, Eve thought. Her proud face showed no emotion as she stood, but when Eve caught her gaze, the centaur smiled encouragingly at her. Ouranos bowed his head ever so slightly, and Eve felt her confidence renewed.

Her brother, Philip, sat to her right and Trumpkin on his right, the dwarf stolid as always. Trufflehunter took his place to her left and the others filed in around them. Reepacheap leapt up on the table and sat next to Eve's hand, his tiny paw on the hilt of his rapier. There was an odd assortment of animals – an orange striped tiger; a shaggy minotaur; two dour looking fauns; a squirrel that couldn't seem to sit still; a large, black bear who stood in the corner, sucking his paw; a small, grey wolf; two Telmarine men; a bashful looking giant; and the messengers from Archenland who looked distinctly uncomfortable sitting so close to the giant.

"I have decided that we shall send a company of creatures to help you to defend your kingdom," Eve said to the two messengers. "We are always willing to assist our friends when they are in need, and this is no exception."

"We understand that times difficult here as well," one of the messengers said to her, looking slightly embarrassed.

Eve raised her hand. "That does not give us any excuse not to aid you. These giants must be made to make peace or made to leave. We have accorded them a place in the Pire Mountains, as agreed with your king. Wimblefoot is going to help come up with a plan to make peace with the giants." She motioned toward the giant sitting quietly in the corner. "These brutal giants are those from Ettinsmoor. They are wild and unintelligent and yet rather clever when it comes to making trouble. If they will not call Mount Pire their home, they will have to be driven back into Ettinsmoor where they belong.

Despite their lack of intelligence, they are still possible to bargain with. I hope that it will not come to war but if it does, you must prepare yourselves."

The messengers nodded gravely. "Thank you, your highness."

"Queen Eve is always benevolent," the other said, bowing his head to her.

"Wimblefoot and Baair are going to take command of the regiment. They will do all they can to help you." The black-coated centaur nodded gravely. The two messengers left with their thanks, following the centaur and the giant from the room.

"Now," Eve said, turning back to the remaining Narnians, "what is to be done about our own problems?"

"The wolves must be driven from the Great Forest, they are driving all the animals away," one of the fauns spoke up.

"Yes, that must be seen to right away," Eve agreed.

"The Lord of the trees and his fair daughter are doing all they can, but these wolves are not of Narnia. They do not speak. I can lead a company to drive them out," the faun volunteered.

"Good, see to that. But be careful, we don't know how many there are. I hate to suggest it, but if these wolves are not capable of speech and therefore not capable of understanding why they must go, it might be best to shoot them down." There was a murmur of agreement, and Eve nodded to the faun. "Whenever you're ready, and may Aslan go with you.

That leaves the wildmen to the north. Ettinsmoor is stirring once more. We cannot take anymore of our guards away from the castle, for I fear it might be attacked. That is where I must ask the help of our Telmarine allies." She turned to the two Telmarine men. "I will send a message with you asking for help. Take it to the steward and make sure he knows that this is not a command but a plea for help." She took a piece of paper and a quill from the table and began to inscribe a letter to the steward. She sealed it with the royal coat of arms, waiting until the wax was dry before handing it off to the Telmarines. "And now we must wait to see what happens and pray that Emma has a safe and speedy journey." Eve stood, signaling for the end of the meeting.

Philip stayed back, his face freely showing his concern for her. "Sis, I know you've taken a lot onto your shoulders, but you aren't alone. I'm here to help you."

"I know, Philip. Thank you." Eve squeezed his hand. "I'll be alright."

Philip nodded and turned to leave.

Eve waited until he had left before wandering down one of the open corridors. The storm was fit to burst, sending chilling drafts of wind through the open archways. Goosebumps crawled up Eve's skin, but she didn't notice. Her footsteps sounded hollow on the stone floor, and the ramparts around her were still and quiet. Everyone had taken cover. Eve found herself in throne room. The room was completely empty, and her footsteps reverberated off the high ceiling and all around her as if every creature in the kingdom walked beside her. The high ceiling was painted with vibrant depictions of Narnian history: the White Witch, Aslan's sacrifice on the Stone Table, the four Kings and Queens of Narnia, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus the faun, Caspian blowing on Susan's horn, and so on. The most recent painting depicted her defeating the Black Witch. Eve smiled despite of herself. How odd it was to look up and see herself a hero when she felt so weak and helpless in reality.

She ran a hand over Caspian's throne, once High King Peter's. Sitting in her own, she looked straight ahead, remembering the day of her coronation…

The halls shone gold, lit up by lanterns and sunlight alike and Him… Aslan stood before the crowd, his golden coat gleaming, his mane falling gracefully around his proud face and brilliant, gleaming eyes. He looked at Eve as she stood by his side. She could see how proud he was of her and felt her confidence growing as she faced the Narnians.

"_I give you Queen Eve, the peaceful." Aslan's deep voice rang out across the room, echoing off the walls. It reminded Eve of rushing water, swirling leaves, and ringing bells all at once. _

_In that moment, Eve knew that she could be queen. She cared for these creatures and would do anything to keep them safe and happy. She placed a hand on Aslan's shoulder, and Ouranos came forward to place a delicate golden crown upon her head. The crowd cheered, smiling up at her. Caspian took her hand, and they turned to sit upon their thrones. _

Now the cheering had faded, and Eve sat alone. She reached out a hand to touch the empty seat next to her.

"You are still that same queen I named three years ago," a voice said so quietly that it could have been the whisper of the wind. But Eve knew what she had heard.

She jumped, looking around. "Aslan?" She saw no one, but a faint fragrance lingered in the room, that of honey and wild flowers, mountain air and a sunny beach. Eve got up and ran toward Caspian's room, feeling the sudden urge to see him. Her feet carried her swiftly up a set of stairs, down a long hallway, and into the quiet room. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Don't worry," she said softly, leaning down to speak into his ear. "Help is on the way." As she spoke, the storm finally burst overhead, and rain came pouring down over the castle.


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven: The Keepers of the Woods

Emma felt her stomach growling as she looked down at the feast laid out before them. The food was piled high with loaves of golden crisp bread, steaming stew, giant purple grapes, orange glittering cider, greens for the horses and carrots for Rosemary. Emma hardly knew where to start. Galamir held out his arms and motioned for them to sit down. Iva immediately started cramming food onto her plate, hardly noticing the others. Emma exchanged a glance with Windflower before filling her own plate.

"You'll get sick if you eat so fast," Emma told Iva as she watched her cram food into her mouth.

Iva rolled her eyes at her but slowed her eating. Galamir began to tell them a story, Gwendowyn laughing merrily as the old man waved his hands about while he talked.

"I was born at the beginning of the earth," he started, "when Aslan sang Narnia into being. I had no mother and no father; the earth was my parent. I took care of animals, nurtured them and helped them to speak. Aslan made me the guardian of all animals, speaking and non-speaking. It was my charge to make sure that no harm befell them and that they lived harmoniously among themselves. This was an easy job, for Narnia was full of peace in those days. Until the White Witch came and all fell to ruin. She enslaved the wolves, turning their minds to evil, and enlisted the black dwarves to fight on her side. I tried as best I could to keep the animals from trouble, but there were too many, and I failed." Galamir paused and Gwendowyn laid a gentle hand on his arm, her eyes reflecting his sorrow.

"You did what you could, father," she said, her voice like chiming bells.

"I moved to the forest where I found Gwendowyn. She was a poor, abandoned child, hardly old enough to open her eyes. She is the daughter of a dryad lord and naiad lady. The White Witch killed her parents – turned them to stone. So I raised her myself." He turned to smile at his daughter. Emma could almost see the waves of the sea glistening within Gwendowyn's twinkling blue eyes. Her skin was flawless and the shade of frost. Her golden hair waved down her back like the texture of a tree. Clearly she was older than she looked, Emma thought to herself.

Gwendowyn laughed merrily. "But alas! Now is not the time for mourning or remembering the past but celebrating the present and thinking toward the future." She turned her gaze to Emma. "Tell me, child, why do you seek to travel this way?" she asked.

"As you may know, King Caspian is very ill. Poisoned by a wraith…." Gwendowyn nodded her head sadly. "I was sent here to save him," Emma went on. "There is a cure in the Stormness Head Mountains. I-I'm not sure what it is or where exactly I'll find it, but I keep having dreams that will lead me to it. I have to find it. Queen Eve is relying on it. All of Narnia is…."

"You are very brave, child," Galamir said to her. "Come," he stood, motioning for them to stand, "you must get your sleep; you have a long journey ahead of you."

The others stood, stretching and yawning. Emma thanked Galamir and Gwendowyn for the feast and for their kindness. "I did not expect to find such kindness in these woods."

"Evil will not prevail," Galamir assured her. "I believe that you are the savior of Narnia."

…

That night Emma slept peacefully, her dreams vague and unclear, yet calming like the warm breath of Aslan. One dream stood out in her mind. _She stood upon the highest parapet in Cair Paravel, gazing out over the sea. Movement on the beach caught her eye, and she looked down to see Caspian and Eve walking together, their hands entwined, smiles glowing on their faces. Their foot prints were left behind as the king and queen walked up the beach. As Emma watched, another set of foot prints appeared beside theirs. She leaned closer, squinting to try to catch sight of who was walking beside them. She saw no one, but as she looked closer, she saw that the foot prints belonged to a big creature. A lion perhaps. She heard a roar that reverberated around the whole beach, echoing across the land and through the woods. And there was peace when he roared. _

Emma looked across the land and watched as the sun rose over the horizon, flooding the land with golden light. On the beach, Caspian and Eve did not look up. They stopped and stood, watching the sea as the light turned it to molten gold. And now, as Emma looked, she saw a great golden lion standing beside the king and queen. His mane ruffled in the breeze. He turned his head to gaze up at her, and Emma felt the warmness of his golden gaze flood through her. He opened his mouth, and his words swirled around her as if he was standing right beside her.

"_Go, child, you have a great journey ahead of you. The future of Narnia relies on you." _

_Emma nodded. "I will go. I'll bring peace back to Narnia." She turned and felt herself swirling into darkness as she awakened. _

…

Eve sat in the throne room, her gaze fastened upon the empty throne to her left. She placed a hand on the arm of the throne and sighed.

"My Queen?"

Startled, Eve looked up to see the faun she had assigned to lead an attack party into the woods.

"With your leave, we are ready to head into the woods," he said, bowing slightly.

"Very good. Make sure you get all of them. We do not want them coming back to cause more trouble."

The faun nodded. "We will do our best."

"By Aslan, I know you will. Good luck, captain."

The faun bowed once more and turned to leave. Eve sighed once more. It seemed that all of Narnia was involved in some sort of battle. The Telmarine emissaries had left to give the steward a plea for help while a small group of soldiers had left with the messengers from Archenland to confront the giants. Had she done the right thing? Eve wondered. She had left the castle weakened. An attack from the wild men of Ettinsmoor would weaken them even more – if they could even outlast the attack.

Eve stood, leaving the throne room and walking out along a parapet. The wind had picked up, bringing with it the scent of the sea. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the sea. Far off she could hear the call of a mermaid as it sang clearly above the crashing of the waves. She opened her eyes, peering into the distance. She wondered where Emma was, hoping with all her heart that she was safe. With one last glance at the horizon, she turned and walked down the empty corridor to the room where Caspian lay. As she opened the door, she felt a stab of fear as the light fell across his face. It was so cold, so pale. Walking forward, she knelt by the side of the bed, taking his hand and holding it in hers.

"What would you do?" she asked. "Everything is falling apart."

…

Emma opened her eyes, squinting against the golden light that streamed in above her. For a moment she forgot where she was. Sitting up, a blanket fell away from her, but the air was warm and sweet. The room she slept in was under the shelter of the giant tree roots that made up Galamir's home. Instead of walls and a ceiling, the gnarled and twisting roots of the great willow tree blocked out the elements. A spot on the low ceiling was open so that the light could fill the room. Iva was still asleep across the small room, her arm falling off the side of the bed, mouth open.

"I rather like her that way."

Emma turned to see Rosemary stretching her long hind legs and twitching her floppy ears toward Iva.

Emma smiled. "I quite agree." She looked up again at the patch of light. "We should be going. Though I hate to leave such a place. I feel so at peace here."

Rosemary nodded her head. "But go on we must. Narnia needs us."

Emma grimaced. "I guess I should wake Iva." She walked across the room and shook Iva's shoulder. The girl grunted and turned over, still fast asleep. Emma sighed and pushed her shoulder harder, calling out her name. Iva opened her eyes, glaring up at Emma.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"It's time to go," Emma told her.

"Go where?"

"Onward toward Stormness Head or had you forgotten our journey?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Why should we hurry? It's so quiet here. Maybe we should just wait here for awhile. The wolves could still be out there." She made no motion to get up.

"What? Do you not understand why we're going on this journey? Do you not understand that someone's life depends on the success of this journey?" She felt a sudden flair of anger. "You didn't _have_ to come along; in fact, why don't you just go back?"

"I _want_ to go back. Back HOME!" Iva shouted.

"Well you can't! You're the one who followed me. Now you're going to have to either help me or stay here. I'm going on. I was sent here for a reason."

"You can believe that all you want. I'm convinced that this is all a dream."

"A _dream_?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Iva said, her tone giving away a hint of uncertainty. "A very strange dream. I'll wake up soon, back in England."

"You won't, Iva. This isn't a dream. This is real." Emma headed toward the door. "It's your decision, but I'm going." Rosemary hopped after her. Iva was left staring after them, mouth slightly agape.

Galamir and Gwendowyn were standing in the next room, holding two bags. "Your journey continues," Galamir said. "Please take this food."

"Our thoughts go with you on your journey," Gwendowyn said, smiling at Emma.

"Where is your friend?" Galamir asked as he led them to the doorway.

"I don't know if she's coming," Emma said, looking back. "She thinks she's dreaming. She doesn't believe that she's really in a place called Narnia." She smiled wistfully.

"Well, she is welcome here, but you may have need of her on your journey," Galamir said.

"Need of _her_?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Or perhaps it will be she who has need of you." Galamir smiled.

"Well, I can't force her to come."

"No, you can't."

The horses were waiting outside, Windflower slowly chewing on a dandelion and Kaspar pawing the ground restlessly. Emma mounted Windflower, Rosemary jumping up behind her. Kaspar looked around curiously.

"Where's the other?" he asked.

"Not coming, apparently," Emma said, turning Windflower away from Galamir's home.

"Good luck with your journey," Gwendowyn said, holding up a hand. "May Aslan guide your footsteps."

"Thank you for your hospitality and kindness," Emma said.

As the horses picked up their feet and trotted away from the house, there was a shout from behind them. Emma turned around in the saddle to see Iva running after them.

"Wait for me!" she cried out. Kaspar rolled his eyes and slowed so that the girl could clamber onto his back.

"I thought you weren't coming," Emma said.

Iva huffed. "Well, I am. You might need me, after all."


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight: War From the North

The storm continued on for four days, never ceasing. Eve stared out of the window in her room, her eyes reflecting the lightning as it split the sky with electrical force. Rain beat against the glass, sliding down the panes like teardrops. The waves crashed violently upon the cliffs, tearing apart the weak stones. As Eve watched the storm, she felt her emotions swaying as chaotically as the wind and the waves.

"This isn't normal weather," she said quietly.

"Some evil comes," Gaia agreed. The golden centaur stood next to Eve, swishing her long cream tail to and fro. Everyone had been stuck inside the castle, and Eve had taken refuge in her room, asking Gaia to join her.

"Evil comes from all fronts, and I'm am powerless to stop it." Eve looked away from the storm and into her friend's wide blue eyes.

"Not powerless, my queen. You must believe in yourself. If you doubt yourself then your doubts will become your beliefs." The centaur's calm voice relaxed Eve. The impossible didn't seem so impossible with one so wise as a centaur by your side, she thought to herself.

"I cannot say what to do until the trouble comes. We do not know what is coming."

"The armies are ready and at your command. When the storm clears, you can send a scout out to scour the land," Gaia suggested.

"_If_ the storm ever lets up," Eve muttered. "What if it the rain never stopped and we were washed away out to sea. Perhaps we would float as far as Aslan's land and find peace there."

"May we all come to Aslan's land one day," Gaia said, her brow furrowed, "but that day is not today. You have much to do before you seek the lion's land."

Eve did not reply, her thoughts dark. "If Emma does not succeed," she said at length, "the day will be nigh for someone whose time it should not yet be."

"Do not give up. Emma is strong. She reminds me very much of Queen Lucy."

Eve smiled. "She's friends with her, you know. In her world. My old world…."

"You miss it." Gaia turned her eyes to Eve.

Eve shrugged. "I shouldn't. Life is so perfect here, well, it was. But I can't shake the feeling that it was not time for me to leave that world. It's like I found paradise too soon and now it's being taken from me. Only other people are getting hurt. Someone might die…" she choked on the last word.

Gaia put a hand on her shoulder. "Aslan told you, did he not, that it was not Caspian's time. Have faith, young one."

"It's so easy to believe when he's right there, shaking his magnificent mane. But when he's gone… it's too easy to forget that impossible things can happen."

"You must learn to believe in your own strength. You must learn to believe that even if you can't see him, he's here, watching over you." Gaia pawed at the floor, her golden hooves gleaming. "Child, haven't you already proven to yourself that you are more than capable of saving lives?"

"But it's not me saving lives this time, is it?" The feeling of helplessness that had distracted her thoughts for the last few months washed over her anew, and she felt herself trembling. She was so wrapped up in her worries that she didn't notice that the thunder had moved to the south and the rain was lightening.

"Look, child," Gaia said, lifting Eve's chin so that she could see the sun peeking shyly through the storm clouds. "The rain has lifted."

Eve's eyes met with the sun, and as the golden rays washed over her where she stood, she felt a warmth wash over her. "I've been foolish," she said, turning to Gaia. "Now is the time to take action. Will you alert the scouts?" Gaia nodded, her eyes shining.

"Of course, my Queen."

…

"Talon, I want you to fly North, see if there is anything unusual afoot. Try not to be seen if you can. The remaining storm clouds should give you some cover." Eve turned to the second gryphon, meeting his golden gaze. "Goldfeathers, you take the West, check to see if there are any Telmarine soldiers coming. Brightwings, you head South and see if the wolves have been driven out of the forest. The battle should be finished, but the storm must have held them up. Report back as soon as you can and may Aslan go with you."

The three gryphons bowed their heads and then took off, their great wings flapping. Eve watched them fly away, the wind from their beating wings fanning her face as they left the parapet.

"And now we wait."

…

The sun was preparing to set, dropping low in the sky. The storm clouds had receded toward the South, and now Eve worried about Emma. All she needed was a storm to set her back.

Movement toward the North caught Eve's eye, and she turned around, peering into the weak light of the dusk. For a moment she thought that it was just a bird, but then the creature grew larger and larger. It was a gryphon. Talon had already returned. That could only mean one thing…

"Wildmen half a day away. They'll be here by dawn," Talon panted, landing in front of Eve, his lion's paws scraping against the stone.

"How many?" Eve hardly dared to ask.

"Four hundred at least."

"Four _hundred_?"

"They have wolves by their side as well. The ones driven from the forest by the looks of it. We are far outnumbered."

"We need to prepare for battle. And hope that the Telmarines are coming. I can muster Two hundred and fifty creatures, but with a party heading South, our numbers are weak."

"We can still win this battle," Talon said, pressing his eagle beak against Eve's arm. "Do not fear, my Queen."

Eve smiled weakly. "You're right. Take a rest, my friend. I will prepare the castle for battle. Tomorrow we will go out to meet them."


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine: Glasswater Creek

It seemed that three days after having left Galamir's home, Iva was finally beginning to accept that she was not dreaming. Emma had reminded her often that dreams did not usually last for four days. ("It could just be an especially long dream!" Iva had huffed). She had finally given up her desperate search for the police, which was a great relief to everyone though Kaspar was curious as to what the British Consul was. Her unpleasantness, however, had not faded, but Emma had begun to grow used to this.

"I'm hungry," Iva grumbled for the fifth time that afternoon. "When are we stopping? We've been traveling for _ages_!"

"With any luck, your grumbling stomach will have frightened the giants away," Emma said, rolling her eyes. Rosemary flopped her ears back and forth in agreement.

"Ha ha, very funny," Iva muttered.

"Do you hear something?" Emma said suddenly, straightening in the saddle.

"A dinner bell?"

"No, the sound of running water. I think we're nearing a stream!" Emma patted Windflower on the shoulder, and the horse trotted faster. "It's getting louder; we're nearly there!" she called back to Iva.

"When we reach it, _then_ can we stop and eat?" Iva asked.

"Yes, yes, alright."

The sun was still high in the sky when they reached the creek. The water rippled coolly, dazzling them as it reflected the brilliant sun. It was so clear that Emma could see every colored pebble beneath the surface, and she cupped her hands together and took a drink, the water trickled down her throat like icy droplets, curing her thirst instantly.

"What wonderful water!" she said aloud. The creek flowed as far as she could see, eventually running into the ocean, she supposed. "This must be Glasswater Creek," she told the others. "That means we're getting close. If we stop to rest and eat and then push on until nightfall, we should be within a day of the mountains."

"As long as we get there soon," Iva huffed, leaning down to take a sip of the water. "You're right," she said slowly after she had taken a drink. "I don't feel thirsty or hungry anymore."

The two horses drank and Rosemary dipped her velvet nose into the water and swallowed appreciatively.

"It's so lovely, that I think I want to lie down and relax for awhile," Emma said, her eyes suddenly heavy.

"What's a good idea," Iva agreed, too sleepy to be unpleasant. The horses had already settled down on the grass, and Emma slowly moved to unclasp the saddles. Windflower rolled around on her back before falling into a deep slumber. Rosemary curled up next to the horse, her ears twitching in deep slumber. The last thing Emma remembered before drifting off was the soft gurgling of Glasswater Creek.

…

She awoke to darkness. Emma sat up with a start, breathing hard. She relaxed when she heard the river, but then realization hit her. She had fallen asleep! They all had. And now it was dark, and the day was wasted. Frustrated, Emma stood, trying to nudge the others awake. Iva snorted in her sleep, turning over, but did not wake. The horses merely twitched their ears, and Rosemary didn't even move a muscle. Emma tried to think back to earlier that day. They had all drunk from the stream. She had only one sip before feeling sleepy. The others had drunk much more though. _The river!_ It was enchanted, Emma realized. How silly she had been, but how was she to know. Now her companions were in a deep sleep, and who knew how long it would take for them to awaken. Emma huffed impatiently.

Maybe she could walk a ways on her own and see what lay ahead. Yes, she would do that. Taking one last look at her sleeping companions, Emma strode toward the river. Taking off her shoes, she waded through the clear stream, finding the current slow enough to walk straight through. When she reached the other side, she took off across the grass, letting the soft green stalks dry her feet. She kept walking until she came to a small patch of trees. It could hardly be called a forest. She felt drawn to it, and set off toward the trees. She could have sworn she heard laughter coming from within. Smiling, she ran forward.

"Welcome, child," a voice said from within the trees.

Part of Emma realized she should be cautious, but perhaps the enchantment had not fully come off. "Hello!" she called out cheerfully. The trees were moving, she realized. Dryads were dancing within a small clearing between the graceful trees.

"Come join us in our dance," one called to her. They hardly seemed to have feet. Emma would later describe them as half tree with roots that wound up into a body cloaked in leaves and greenery. Some had flowing fiery red hair like the leaves of a fall tree, others had green hair, matching the summer colors. A few of them had a tangle of hair wound together like a bird's nest. Their eyes were wild and free, ranging from blazing chestnut to emerald green. Their dance was graceful and wild at the same time, and as they danced, time itself seemed to have no meaning.

Emma felt herself being drawn in, and she too lost all concept of time.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Author's Note: Yes, it has been a really, really, really long time since I updated this story. For those of you who are still reading after all this time, thank you, you're amazing. For those of you who aren't, I don't blame you, and for my new readers, I promise to finish this fanfiction soon! Thanks for reading!_

Part Ten: The Dryad's Song

Iva opened her eyes slowly, blinking madly at the light that shone brightly above her. She stretched out her arms, yawning wide. Had she fallen asleep? She didn't remember doing so. She looked around. Windflower and Kaspar were snoring softly. Rosemary was twitching her nose, still deep in sleep. Emma was nowhere to be seen. _Great_, Iva thought to herself. _She's run off without me. _But this didn't seem right. Why had she left the horses? Whatever Emma was – annoying, _overly_ cheerful – she would not have just left everyone. Even Iva. No, something must have happened.

Iva stood and looked up at the sky. "Blimey, it must be noon!" she said aloud. "How long did we sleep?" She walked over to the stream, gazing into the clear depths of the water. "This water must be enchanted," she realized. A few days ago, she would have said that enchanted rivers were made up, but now she wasn't sure. She sighed, turning around. Where was she supposed to go now? What was she supposed to do? Emma was in charge of this rescue mission, not her. She was just along for the ride.

"Oh, fine!" she huffed. "I guess it's my turn to find you!" She went back to the sleeping animals, prodding Kaspar on the nose. The horse only sighed deeply and continued to sleep. "Of course you had to drink a gallon of the stuff. Now I have to walk!" Iva huffed again, turning on her heels and setting off across the grass. She paused at the edge of the creek. It was shallow enough to wade through, but not thin enough to jump over. "I suppose I'll have to get my feet wet." She tugged her shoes off and then her socks, setting them by the edge. She stuck a toe in the water, feeling an icy chill that was not at all unpleasant. She stuck her whole foot in and then the other. She felt as if her feet were in a layer of ice, only it didn't freeze her skin. It felt so refreshing that she wanted to stand there forever. She had to force herself to take a step forward and then another until she reached the opposite bank. When both feet were firmly on the ground again, she set off in the general southward direction.

The wind changed as she walked, gusting at her face and chilling her. As it blew, a faint noise came from somewhere ahead. She squinted into the distance, making out the dark outline of what looked like a forest. Eager to get out of the sun and the wind, Iva hurried to reach the shelter of the trees. As she reached the edge of the woods, she heard the sound again. It was a song, she realized. As sweet a song as she had ever heard. Taking a step forward, she placed a tremulous hand on the trunk of one of the trees. The bark was rough under her hand, like the skin of an old man. For a second, she thought she felt the bark under her hand move – ever so slightly. With a start, she jumped back, giving the tree a wide berth and entering the forest. It was as if she had passed through an energy force. Suddenly the air was alive – warm and vibrating with the tension of the singing. Iva opened her mouth, aghast, as leaves fluttered past her, taking the form of a woman. She felt a scream forming on her lips, but as the woman glided around her, she closed her mouth, feeling a sense of calm washing over her.

"Welcome, Iva. You have traveled far to join us. Please, come and join our dance," the tree woman spoke to her in a soft, wispy voice.

Iva stared at the tree. The tree had just talked to her. A_ tree_ had just _talked_. To her! Iva stumbled backward. "You, you, you…" she spluttered.

"Do not be afraid." The tree woman held out a hand. Well, it was just leaves, but it formed a hand. Iva felt more frightened than she ever had before. Well, perhaps not as frightened as when the wolves had been chasing her, but still.

"How can you talk? Trees don't talk," Iva said unbelievingly.

"You are in Narnia, child. All things are possible. We do not think it odd that we talk even though you do. Your world would be full of frightening and surprising things for a Narnian."

The tree's logic was right on. Iva nodded slowly. "I suppose so. After all, animals talk in Narnia, so why not trees?" She couldn't believe she was saying that. What would her parents say? They'd think she'd gone mad and send her off to a looney bin. "Alright," she deliberated after a moment. "I'll come dance with you." The tree smiled, turning to lead Iva further into the patch of trees. "I don't suppose you have any food," Iva added.

…

Emma lay back in the grass, a soft bed of leaves under her back. The singing of dryads filled the forest around her, melting her worries away even though the effects of the river had worn off. Somehow everything seemed suddenly possible. It felt as if they had already succeeded at their journey. Her thoughts were disturbed as she perceived the sounds of a voice – not the gentle timbre of the dryads but a human voice. She sat up and saw a girl approaching, walking next to a woman made of leaves. It was Iva.

"Iva, how did you find me?" she asked. Instead of feeling annoyed at the girl's presence, she felt relieved. It struck her now that she should not have left her companions.

"I followed you. You ran off without us!" Iva said indignantly.

"Sorry. You were all sleeping still."

"Yeah, the horses and rabbit are still fast asleep. At least they were when I left them. I didn't fancy dragging them by their tails."

Emma cracked a smile at this. "I don't think you would have made it far," she said, trying to keep a straight face while picturing Iva tugging two sleeping horses and a hare along by their tails.

"We can send a messenger to your friends to let them know that you are alright," one of the trees said. In a second she had left the form of a woman, swirling away into the distance like leaves caught in the wind.

"Where are we, anyway?" Iva asked. "Are we close to those mountains?"

"Which mountains do you speak of, child?" the dryad who had first found her asked.

"The Stormness Mountains," Emma elaborated.

The dryad's beautiful face darkened. "Do you know what lies within the mountains? Do you know what you seek?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I just know I'm looking for something that can save the king."

"The mountains have grown evil. A dark creature lives within," the dryad warned.

"But there's something good there too, isn't there. I've dreamt about it. I can feel it. Something that has been taken captive."

"Yes, you are right. Listen to our songs, and you will learn what it is you seek and what it is you must do." With that, the dryad swirled away, joining her companions. Emma and Iva sat down, listening as the dryads began their song.

_Pure white as snow_

_And innocent as the stars_

_A creature of peace_

_A creature of love_

_It dwells in the mountains_

_The mountains of snow_

_It brings with it healing_

_It brings with it hope_

_Unbound by human_

_Unbound by land_

_This creature roams free_

_Untouched by hand_

_Then evil did come_

_Bind the white creature tight_

_And now it lies hidden_

_Out of hearing and sight_

_Only one can save it _

_Only one can set it free_

_And with this freedom_

_Comes a gift of new life_

The song ended and Emma sat in awe. "What does it mean?" she asked. "I still don't understand what I must do."

"A creature of great power lies within the Stormness Mountains. It has the ability to give you what you seek."

"It can heal Caspian?"

"Yes."

"But what is it?" Emma asked.

"That you must find out for yourself. It can take many different forms, but it will come only to you."

"What must I do to set it free? Do you know?"

"Believe in yourself and stay true to those you care about. Show love and kindness in all things you do. Only then will it show itself to you. Only then will you know what to do."

"Alright. I think I can do it." Emma did not feel very reassured by the cryptic message, but she did feel a bravery stirring within her now that they were so close to the end of their journey.

"The mountains lie just to the south. Can you hear the thunder?" Now that they dryads had gone still and quiet, Emma could hear thunder rumbling to the south.

"Yes."

"That is where they lie. Be very wary. Your journey will be very dangerous from this point on."

"Well _that's_ a load of comfort," Iva muttered under her breath.

"Thank you," Emma said to the dryad woman.

"Ah, look, your friends come."

Emma turned and saw two horses and a rabbit coming toward them. They looked rather disconcerted, and their saddles were missing, but Rosemary had draped the saddle bags with their supplies over the horses' backs.

"It is time for you to go," the dryad said to Emma. "Good luck and farewell." With a sudden gust of wind, she was gone, her arms once again becoming branches and her hair becoming leaves.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part Eleven: The Battle at Owl Woods

Eve sat astride her white horse Freidya. The chain mail and armor she wore reflected the rising sun, flashing with the orange light. Her hair was pulled away from her face, braided down her back. She wore Caspian's sword at her side and had a recurve bow strapped across her back. Behind her marched the Narnian army. The messenger from Telmar castle had not returned, and so they had ridden out alone. Two hundred and fifty creatures ranging from centaurs and fauns to dogs and leopards followed her into battle, Narnian flags waving above their heads. Gryphons soared overhead, wheeling in circles, their tawny bodies matching the rising sun. Philip rode at her side, his face tense and serious. He was no longer the carefree, irresponsible brother that he had been before they had come to Narnia. He had taken the news that they could never return home quietly when Eve had first told him. But she could tell how upset he was. Nevertheless, he had worked harder than ever to support and help her and Caspian. Now, as he rode beside her, Eve felt a stab of pride. It was awe-inspiring riding before an army in full armor, sword ready for battle. Philip turned to look at her, throwing her a crooked smile. He did not speak though. What could he possibly say? What could she say? She turned her eyes ahead once more. There was no looking back.

Before they had left Cair Paravel, Eve had kissed Caspian goodbye, promising that she would keep their kingdom safe. He was paler than ever, and her heart had nearly died at the sight. Now she felt more resolved than ever to win this battle. Fate had thrown so much against her, but not this time. This time they would prevail.

A dark blotting appeared on the horizon as they traveled on. Owl Woods. Something else stirred before the forest. Eve squinted and could just make out the forms of people. "The wild men," she said to Philip.

"Do you think someone else is behind this?" Philip asked. "Last time it was the Black Witch."

"I don't know. No one has presented themselves. It might just be a rebellion. I doubt these wild men are organized. I just hope this isn't a trap." She bit her lip.

"A trap?"

"Well, we've left Cair Paravel virtually unguarded. If someone were to attack it…" Her thoughts went to Caspian, and she felt a stab of fear.

"Don't worry, Sis, we won't be here long," Philip said seriously.

"I hope not." Eve pulled her horse to a stop, holding up a hand to stop the army behind her. They could now clearly see the wild men from across the field. They were dirty and unkempt but carried rather deadly looking spears. Some of them even had swords, though Eve could tell they were dull and rusty. She turned back to her own army as the wild men began to yell. "We're going to win this battle," she said, raising her voice above the din of the wild men. "We're going to make Narnia a safer place. Cair Paravel will not have to worry about any attacks for the next hundred years!" Cheering went up from her side. "We are going to move out in sections – centaurs and wild cats will take the outsides, fauns, dwarves, and smaller animals will take the middle. Gryphons will take the air, try to take out the back of the wild men. Move toward the center and take down as many men as you can. If they plead for mercy, we will take them as prisoners. We are not going to let them attack us again." More cheering went up. "Are you with me?" The cheering was deafening. "Then with me! For Narnia! For Caspian! And for Aslan!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and turned Freidya around, kicking the mare into a gallop and pulling her sword from the sheath. Philip was at her side, and she could feel the pounding of her army behind her, branching out to take out the wild men. The wild men ran forward now too, shaking their spears and yelling at the top of their lungs. Time seemed to slow, and then the two armies hit. There was a clattering of metal on metal and shouts. Eve swung her sword forward. Battle was upon them. She felt the heat of the battle claim her, and she lost track of how many times she swung her sword or how much blood was shed. They fought onward, Philip at her side. All around her there were cries – both pain and battle cries. Eve fought onward with a ferocious strength. Everything had been taken from her, and now she was going to take it back.

She took a moment to glance around her. Everything was complete chaos, but they seemed to have the upper hand. She turned back to the battle, fighting with all her strength. Gryphons cried overhead, swooping down to grab wild men. There were shouts, and the wild men began to retreat. The Narnians cheered, forming a group as the wild men ran back into the forest. Eve turned to survey their losses. They had lost probably forty creatures, but the wild men had lost closer to three hundred. Their skills in battle were unrefined, and they fought with a wildness that did not allow for careful calculation. This had been too easy.

As if to prove her thoughts, Eve heard a terrific growl from within the woods. A sudden rush of birds flew up from the trees, fleeing whatever was within as quickly as they could. The trees themselves began to move. Not of their own accord though. There was a great crash, and two of the trees fell over, ripped from their roots. The Narnians took a few steps back. Then out of the forest appeared not one, but four ferocious looking giants. Eve had to steady Freidya as the horse sidestepped, biting at the bit.

"Hold steady!" Eve cried out to the Narnians. "We can defeat them! Form four groups, attack them from all sides. Gryphons from above. Ready yourselves!" The Narnians split off into four groups. Eve and Philip separated into two different groups. As soon as the giants were free of the tree, dragging several more with them as they went, Eve shouted out to her army. "Charge!"

There was a flurry of motion as everyone ran or galloped forward, weapons drawn. There was a tense moment before they reached the giants and then battle was upon them once more. This time it was different. The giants sent their great fists swinging, tossing creatures left and right. Eve jerked Freidya to the right to narrowly avoid one of the flailing fists. The horse rolled her eyes in fear, but kept on. Eve rode around the giant, swinging her sword at its tremendous legs. Her sword rebounded off like rubber. She looked down at the blade. "Aslan help me!" she cried out. Suddenly the blade glowed, the golden lion hilt gleaming brightly. It had once been High King Peter's sword. It would not fail her today. Eve wielded the sword once more, swinging it at the giant's other leg. This time it struck true, and the giant faltered.

"Archers!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. A wave of arrows appeared, piercing the giants. They roared in rage, stomping dangerously close to some of the Narnian warriors. There were more shouts. The wild men had returned. Eve turned to fend herself from behind. The enemies were all around them, striking down more Narnians. Things had suddenly gone to pieces. The battle was no longer in their favor. Eve fought on desperately. She felt hot pain sear her left arm, but ignored it. They were overwhelmed now with both the giants and the wild men fighting them. Suddenly one of the giants fell, finally struck down. He wavered above her and then fell. Eve screamed, and Freidya bolted, but the giant's arm grazed the mare, and she faltered, going down hard. Eve was tossed from the saddle, landing a few feet away. The mare got to her feet, but bolted, too terrified to stay. Eve grabbed her sword, turning to defend herself against a wild man. They could not lose. They would win. But how?

Just when all seemed lost, Eve heard horns from the distance. She chanced a glace to the south. There, on the horizon, was a line of soldiers. There had to be three hundred of them. They carried both Telmarine flags and Narnian flags. Help had arrived.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to write more. Student teaching is taking up every second of my time!_

Part Twelve: The Stormness Mountains

The air grew stiff and heavy under the shadow of the mountains. They had come under the deepening shadow the morning before. When Emma had first set eyes on the great mountains, her eyes had widened in amazement. Later, she would state that the mountains gave her a chill that went as deep as her soul. The shadow of the mountains was cold, offering no source of sunlight or warmth as the tall, snowy peaks blotted out the sun. Even Iva was too cold to complain. She sat huddled on Kaspar's back, her freckled cheeks a blotchy red, her body shivering as she huddled in her lightweight sweater. Emma felt just as cold, but she was too jittery to notice her shivering. She kept her eyes trained on the mountains as they came closer and closer to the base. She was gladdened by the fact that they were nearly to their destination, but a shadow of fear had begun to coarse through her. Something was wrong with these mountains; she could feel it. They felt sick to her though she couldn't explain why she thought this.

As the afternoon deepened, they found themselves at the base of the great mountains, looking up at the tall, snow covered peaks.

"How are we supposed to climb them?" Iva said irritably, rubbing her arms.

"Slowly, I suppose." The foothills of the mountains were not steep, but as they climbed higher, the incline increased. The snow, too, would make the climb more treacherous. Emma bit her lip. The horses would never make it up such a climb.

Rosemary was the only one who did not seem deterred by the snow. She flopped her long ears around and hopped toward the mountains, sending up a spray of snow. There was only a thin layer coating the foothills, and the horses plodded on good-naturedly.

"I'm not built for this kind of weather!" Iva burst out, unable to keep her complaints in any longer.

"I don't think any of us are," Emma consoled her.

"How far up do we have to go?" Iva asked.

Emma shut her eyes for a moment. She could feel something stirring deep within the mountains. She could not say what, but somehow she knew it was the source of power they were after. "Deep into the mountains," she replied. "High up, but not to the top."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do. I can't explain it. Let's try to get under cover before nightfall," she suggested, urging Windflower on faster. The sturdy horse broke into a gallop, her muscles bunching with the effort of going uphill. Rosemary had already seated herself in front of Emma, her downy fur keeping Emma warm as the hare snuggled up against her.

They rode on like this until night had fallen and dreary stars stood hazily out across the heavens. They made camp against a craggy outcropping. Trees surrounded them, making it a fairly sheltered area. Emma gazed around, wondering if they might risk a fire. In the end, Iva's complaints sent Emma out looking for wood. It was better to be warm than to freeze to death, she reasoned.

She found a scattering of wood for kindling as well as some dry pine needles. She was surprised when Iva offered to start the fire, holding up two stones in a sort of peace offering.

"You know how to start a fire?" Emma asked, trying to hide her astonishment (unsuccessfully from the withering look Iva gave her.)

"Back in London, I was a Girl Scout," she said, scraping the rocks together fiercely enough to create sparks.

"That surprises me. I mean, I can see the cookies and scones, but not the outdoor survival part."

Iva sniffed. "See, even I can surprise you from time to time."

"That you can," Emma said softly as flames burst up within the pile of wood and pine needles. She felt instantly warmer and put her hands out to chase away the frostbite.

"What do you suppose lives in these mountains?" Iva asked as Emma got some food out, handing Iva a piece of bread.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully nothing too sinister."

"What is it we're looking for again?" Iva asked pointedly, biting into the bread.

"Something that can save the king."

"But _what_?" Iva persisted.

"Something magical. I don't know. That's all I know. Aslan said more would be revealed to me in a dream."

"Who is this Aslan?" Iva asked. "I hear his name everywhere, and yet no one has bothered to tell me who, or _what_, he is!"

"Aslan," Emma explained patiently, "is the King of Narnia."

"I thought Caspian was the king."

"Well, yes, but Aslan is king over _all _of Narnia. He created the land itself. He's… well, I haven't _actually_ met him yet, but he's incredible."

"Is he a man?"

"No, silly, he's a lion."

Iva stared open mouthed at Emma. "A few days ago, I would have thought you were pulling my leg, but now… I'd believe just about anything."

Emma smiled to herself, laying down on the blanket she had rolled out next to the fire. "I knew you'd come around," she said sleepily. Before she could hear Iva's response, she was fast asleep, the warm fire on her face.

_That night she dreamt she was on the top of the mountain, gazing down at the world around her. Everything was white and swirling as snow was cast down from the sky. She felt cold and bitterly alone, standing up on the mountain. She gazed around her, looking for any sign of life. She could hardly see through the thick snow, getting thicker by the minute. She tried calling out for help, but her voice was muffled amidst the snow, silenced by the mere thickness of the whiteness all around her. She cried out Aslan's name, but it seemed as if the lion's name was forsaken in this white, empty place. _

_Emma felt a sense of hopelessness wash over her, and she sank to her knees in the snow. Some part of her knew that she was dreaming, but she could feel the cold seep into her clothes, chilling her skin and making her tremble. _

_When all seemed lost, a white light began to grow, melting away the snow before Emma. She shut her eyes against the bright light, shielding herself with her arms. Then the light faded, and she felt a presence before her. She opened her eyes, peering ahead. The light no longer hurt her eyes, but she couldn't make out what stood before her. She saw the hazy form of a creature. _

"_Emma," a voice came out of the light. "You've come at last. I have been waiting for you for many years. Waiting for you to save me." _

"_Who are you?" Emma asked, frightened by the mysterious shape._

"_My name is Ethelas. I am as old as the stars and as young as a new spring blossom. Narnia has not seen my kind for many long years. Since High King Peter went into battle against the White Witch."_

"_Can you heal the king?" Emma asked. _

"_If you free me, yes. I am captive. When I fell in the battle, I was stolen away by an old witch. She keeps me deep within the mountains, drawing my eternal youth to keep herself young. If you release me, you will need all your strength and bravery."_

"_I'm ready," Emma told the voice. "Where do I find you?"_

"_Follow the white flowers. They will lead you to me." The voice was beginning to fade. "It is a dangerous journey. You must come alone. Your friends will only hold you back."_

_Emma felt a stab of fear, but she held her head high. "I've come this far. I'll set you free." _

"_I look for your coming" The light began to fade, and Emma felt herself waking up. _

It was still dark outside, and Emma saw that everyone was still fast asleep. She wrapped her coat closer to her, grabbing her pack and getting to her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have to do this alone." The fire was dying, and she stoked it before turning to head into the forest.

She walked slowly into the woods, looking around for any sign that she was headed the right way. Moonlight and starlight glowed around her, lighting a path before her. She caught a glimmer of white that stood out from the layer of snow. It was a delicate flower, the petals soft and white. She stooped to touch it. It was cool to the touch and as soft as Rosemary's fur. She looked over and saw a line of flowers leading deeper into the forest and deeper into the mountains. Getting to her feet, she felt a sense of resolution. She quickened her steps, following the line of flowers into the darkness of the forest.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Part Thirteen: The Witch

The night was bitterly cold as Emma wound her way up the mountain following the path of flowers. She kept going despite the cold, determined now that she was so close to the end of her journey. She knew in her heart that she was close and that pushed her forward up the side of the mountain and into the deepening snow.

She felt guilty for having left the others, but she didn't want to be responsible for their putting their lives in danger. Somehow she knew that this was her quest and that she must complete it alone. She only wished she knew what she was walking into. She had never met a witch before but had heard about Queen Lucy and her siblings' defeat of the White Witch and Eve and Caspian's defeat of the Black Witch. She was no warrior though. Perhaps that was exactly how Eve had felt when she faced the Black Witch. Eve had been no warrior either, the girl had told her. Far from it, Eve had said. Emma hadn't thought of herself as a brave person before she had found herself in Narnia, but now she realized that her determination was what gave her bravery. She would not turn back no matter what lay ahead.

…

The Telmarine soldiers attacked quickly, like a tide rushing in to greet the shores. They washed over their enemies, bringing relief to the injuried and exhausted Narnian warriors. Eve felt her pulse beat quickly beneath her skin as she watched the battle turn. She fought on foot, her horse long gone, probably headed back to Cair Paravel. She parried a blow from a disgruntled wildman, taking him down quickly. Before long, there wasn't much for her to do. The Telmarines had taken over the battle. The wildmen began to retreat. All of the giants had been taken down though not without heavy loss from her own army.

The battle slowed to a stop as the enemy completely retreated, running for their lives, their numbers now pitiful. The Narnians and Telmarines let out cries of victory. Philip road up to Eve, offering her a hand. She grabbed it, swinging into the saddle behind him and hugging her arms around him. "I'm glad you're safe," she whispered to her brother.

"You too, Sis."

In the following hours, the dead were gathered while the enemies were burned. The healing cordial of Lucy was passed around to the dying and injured. Eve carefully administered it, only giving one drop to each creature. The creatures who did not make it were buried, and Eve held a ceremony to honor their service. Then they headed home. Eve's horse had wandered back looking bashful. Eve stroked her nose, whispering to her that it was alright, she understood. Sometimes she wished she could turn tail and run away from death and destruction. Perhaps they were leaving behind destruction, but death still lay ahead until Emma succeeded with her quest. _If_ she succeeded. No, Eve wouldn't let herself think about that possibility. Emma was meant to come to Narnia and to save Caspian. Aslan would be at her side every step of the way even if he didn't show himself.

"I'm worried," Eve said aloud. Phillip, riding beside her, turned to look at her.

"About Caspian?"

"What if Emma doesn't return in time?"

"Do you think she should be back by now?" he asked.

"Perhaps in a few days. I don't want to rush her."

"Do you want to ride out to meet her. To make sure she's okay?"

Eve turned to look at her brother. "Do you think I should?"

"That's up to you."

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course, if you want me to. Narnia will be well protected now. We'll take a small group. The Telmarine soldiers will stay to see this through."

Eve smiled. They had proved to be loyal to the Narnians and to Caspian, probably glad to not be under his uncle's rule anymore.

Something flitted across the horizon, and Eve stiffened. Then the shape of a gryphon could be seen, flying straight toward them. Eve pushed her horse into a gallop to meet the creature. It landed gracefully before her.

"My queen, the wolves are gone from the forest. Your soldiers have returned safely to the castle."

"Thank you, Brightwings." Eve felt a surge of relief.

"Goldfeathers has also returned. He is sorry he did not reach you before the battle started, but he ran into a storm during his flight."

"Return to the castle and rest. You've done well," Eve told the gryphon, reaching out a hand and resting it on his great golden beak. He bowed and then flew off.

"One day of recovery and then we ride for the Stormness Mountains," Eve said to Philip. "Will you gather a group of twenty creatures to come with us? The quickest on their feet. We'll prepare for any danger, but pack lightly. We need speed."

"Of course."

"Trumpkin and Trufflehunter will look over matters while we are gone. Time is running out. I can feel it." Eve looked ahead, blinking away tears that suddenly leapt into her eyes. "Caspian's end is nearing and if we do not hurry, I fear we will lose him."

…

Dawn had alighted and Emma was closer to her destination. She could feel the power pulsing and radiating from somewhere in the mountains up above her. She knew Iva would be waking soon and hoped she would understand that Emma had to go on alone.

The white flowers ended abruptly, and Emma found herself at the entrance to a cave. She took a step forward, treading softly so as not to be heard. Something crunched underfoot. She cringed, looking down to see what it was she had stepped on. Bones. And lots of them. Bones of small animals littered the cave entrance. Emma carefully skirted them, trying not to feel sick. The cave darkened as the light of day was cut off. The cave smelled dank and stuffy with a hint of death about it.

Emma found herself at a crudely cut wooden door buried deep down the length of the tunnel. For a second she thought about knocking, but pushed the thought away. This wasn't a pleasure call. In fact, she wasn't sure exactly _how_ she was going to free Ethelas without alerting the old witch to her presence. Emma opened the door slowly, expecting the witch to jump out at her at once. Nothing happened though. The door swung open to reveal a cluttered living area. No one was there. Emma entered the room slowly, skirting around the wall to avoid leaving her back unprotected. There was a rough table in the center of the room littered with bottles of vile looking potions and the bones of small animals. There was a tiny fireplace in the corner, carved into the side of the cave. The flames licked a large black cauldron that hung over the fire. Emma peered into the pot and saw that some sort of stew was cooking. The witch would be back soon. She glanced around her, not knowing what exactly she was looking for.

"Where are you?" she whispered. "Ethelas?" Something tugged at her subconscious, and her eyes moved to a small cot that lay against the wall. Something pulsed beneath it. Emma knelt down, pushing up the scratchy blankets that lay haphazardly across the small bed and felt a box underneath. She pulled it out, looking at it with a start as a light began to pulse from within. The box was locked, and Emma looked around for a key.

"This is taking too long," she said to herself. She grabbed a rock from the ground that must have fallen loose from the cave and smashed the lock until it broke. She opened the lid of the box with trembling fingers. In it lay the purest object she had every seen. It pulsed with a golden silver light that should have hurt her eyes but didn't. It was round and roughly the size of both her fists.

_Take it._

The words reverberated around the room. Emma jumped, but it was in her head, she realized.

_Take it._ The words repeated again. _She is coming._ The last three words echoed in her head. Emma felt herself begin to panic. She grabbed the pulsing object, wincing as she touched it, expecting it to be too hot to touch. It was warm, but the kind of warmth that you might feel on a sunny June day. Emma tucked it into her bag. She turned toward the door. Should she hide? Deliberating, she looked frantically around for a place to hide. Her eyes settled on a tall wardrobe across the room. She bolted for it, flinging the doors open and tucking herself in amidst the musty cloaks. She had just pulled the doors to the wardrobe shut when the door to the cave opened. A bent woman entered, shuffling over to the table, wheezing slightly at the effort. She had frizzled grey hair and a long nose. Emma half expected there to be a giant wart on the tip of her nose, but her skin bore no blemishes, only thick wrinkles that ran over her face like a map, leading off in every direction.

She set her package down on the table and then moved over to the fire to stir her stew. She hummed softly to herself. Emma didn't think her very intimidating at all. In fact, she looked less dangerous than Iva on a bad day. She almost wanted to just step out of the wardrobe and confront the old woman but something held her back.

_Be still and watch_. The words entered her head again.

The woman unwrapped what she had been carrying, and Emma could see a couple of white flowers as well as a vial of silver liquid. It looked like mercury only it glowed with a white light. The woman brought the flowers over to the pot and dropped the petals in one by one. She stirred it again and then poured in the silver liquid. There was a bubbling and then silence as the potion was completed. Not stew after all, Emma thought to herself. The old woman took a spoonful of the liquid and poured it into a tankard. Then she threw her head back and downed the potion. Emma watched, transfixed, as the old woman began to change. Her hair smoothed out becoming long and red, curling in neat spirals down to her elbows. Her skin, once withered and weather-worn, now cleared to a milky white, and her lips became red and full. Her green eyes glowed with youth, and she held her hand out, looking down at them triumphantly.

"Now then," she said, her words like honey. "Why don't you come out so you can introduce yourself."

Emma felt a jolt. Who was the woman talking to. And then the witch turned her piercing green eyes to the wardrobe. Emma felt as if they penetrated the very wood, and she knew that the witch was aware of her presence.

"Don't be afraid." The witch flung out her hands and the wardrobe doors slammed open. Emma stood terrified as the witch surveyed her.

"You've come for her." It wasn't a question.

"She can heal someone who's dying."

"She can give me eternal youth. What do I care of a sick king? I don't live under the rules of someone else. I rule myself." She looked fiercely down at Emma. She was tall now that she was no longer hunched with old age. "You cannot have her." Before Emma could react, she felt something hit her hard over the head. Stars danced before her eyes, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Part Fourteen: The Unicorn's Spell

Eve sat astride Destrier as they rode out of Cair Paravel's gates for the second time. Why she had decided to ride Caspian's horse, she wasn't sure, but she felt closer to him. She patted the black stallion's neck.

"We're going to save him," she whispered. She wore her armor, freshly polished, with her sword at her side – Caspian's sword. The golden lion head hilt gleamed in the morning sun. She wore her hair in a long braid down her back to keep it out of her face. Philip road beside her and twenty Narnians marched behind them. Philip had picked the fastest creatures: centaurs, minataurs, wild cats, and a few Telmarine soldiers on horseback.

Eve did not look back at the city as they left. Her eyes remained fixed on the horizon. As soon as they were past the city walls, she pushed Destrier into a canter. They would keep up this pace for the day, resting a few times and then pushing onward. If Emma needed help, she would receive it. Eve only hoped they would make it in time.

…

Emma winced as she woke up. She put a hand to her head which throbbed under the touch. Memories flooded back to her, and she sat up quickly, looking around the dim cave. She sat on the small bed in the corner of the cave. The witch was across the room, bending over something silver. Emma blinked, her vision still swimming before focusing on the silver object.

"Oh," she said, her breath catching.

It was a unicorn.

It was the most beautiful creature Emma had ever seen. It's coat looked soft and glistened like moonlight. Its eyes were a deep brown that glittered with starlight even though no stars could penetrate the cave. The hooves were pure gold, smaller than a horse's but just as powerful by the looks of it. The creature was slightly smaller than a full grown horse.

_You're Ethelas,_ Emma said inside her head, somehow knowing that the creature would hear her.

_Yes. Did you get the heart?_

_The what?_

_My heart. In the box under her bed. _

_Yes._ Emma was afraid the witch had taken it, but she put a hand to the small satchel at her side and could feel the heart pulsing within. _It's a heart? Your heart?_

_Yes._

_How is that possible? You're still alive. _

_She stole my heart and therefore became master over me. I still live because my heart is still alive. If you give it back to me, I will be free of her. _

_How do I do that? _Emma repressed a shudder at the thought of replacing the unicorn's heart.

_Place it up against my chest. It will find its way back. I will distract her. You must be quick. _

Emma looked over at the witch who was ignoring her. She must have been aware of Emma's gaze, but she gave no indication of it. _She doesn't think me a threat_, Emma thought to herself. She put a hand inside her satchel, her fingers closing around the pulsing heart. It gave her strength and confidence.

_Be ready_, the unicorn warned.

Then she was on her feet, half-rearing in the low cave, striking out at the witch. Emma was on her feet, her own heart pulsing wildly within her chest. She pulled the unicorn's heart out and flung herself across the room. The unicorn struck out at the witch over and over, never touching her, but not letting her move more than a few feet. Emma was within reach of the unicorn when she felt a powerful blast. She was thrown off her feet and landed near the fire. The unicorn fell to its knees, her eyes filled with pain.

"Did you really think you could best me?" the witch asked laughing. "You clearly overestimate yourself."

Emma felt panicked. The unicorn was in pain and the witch stood between Emma and the creature. Then she saw the door open slowly from behind the witch. Her eyes widened, but the witch mistook it for fear. Suddenly Iva's face appeared around the edge of the door. Rosemary's floppy ears appeared next. Emma looked back at the witch who seemed oblivious to the newcomers. She tried not to let her face give away any emotions but the fear she felt.

"You're just vain," she spat out suddenly, surprising herself. The witch smirked. "To care about your looks over a king's life. To turn this creature into your slave."

"Do you think your words will affect me? That I'll have a change of heart and let you and the unicorn go? And curse myself to eternal old age and eventually death?"

"This might affect you." Iva said. She swung a thick tree branch at the witch's head, connecting with a satisfying 'thunk.' The witch fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Iva!" Emma flung her arms around the girl. "How did you find me?"

"We followed your footsteps in the snow after you abandoned us. Not very stealthy."

Emma subconsciously kicked herself. "The witch probably saw my tracks too. I was so intent on getting into the cave that I didn't consider that I'd left a trail right to it."

Iva pulled away. "Yeah, well, we couldn't just let you handle this on your own. Even though you thought you were supposed to do it by yourself." Iva scuffed her boot on the floor, but Emma could tell that Iva wasn't really mad.

"Thank you." A soft whinny from behind her reminded Emma of the unicorn. "Ethelas!" She knelt in front of the unicorn, holding the heart toward the pure white chest. "This belongs to you," she said. "Take your freedom back." With that, she pressed the glowing heart against the unicorn's chest. There was a bright flash, and Emma felt the heart sink into the unicorn.

She stood back as the unicorn got to her feet, shaking her mane. _Thank you_, she said with a sigh. _I am whole again. And now, I believe, we have a king to save. _

_You'll heal Caspian then?_

_Of course. Unicorns will roam Narnia once more. You have my eternal gratitude. Whenever you need some help, I will come, Emma. We will go much quicker if you both ride me. _

"What about the witch?" Emma asked aloud. She looked down to see that the witch had turned back into an old woman again.

"Leave her," Iva said.

_I will make sure she never leaves her cave again. Come. _They followed the unicorn out of the cave. At the entrance, she reared, knocking her hooves against the top of the entrance. Twice she struck until a large chunk of rock split, crashing down to cover the entrance of the cave. _Here she will stay captured until old age claims her_, the unicorn said.

Windflower and Kaspar were waiting outside of the cave. When they saw Ethelas, they bowed low on their knees. "It is an honor," Kaspar said.

_Come, let us ride for Cair Paravel. The girls will ride me. I grant you speed as we gallop so that you may keep up. Climb on my back,_ she said to Iva and Emma. She knelt and Emma climbed onto her back, Iva behind her, gripping Emma's waist. Rosemary jumped up in front of Emma who held the hare with one hand and twisted her fingers into the unicorn's mane with her other hand. Ethelas rose and then was off down the mountain with speed that Emma had never felt before. Kaspar and Windflower galloped right behind the unicorn, quicker than ever with the magical creature's blessing of speed.

The Stormness Mountains were soon behind them, falling away in the distance until the misty morning ate them whole, blotting them completely from sight. Emma felt a release. She had done it. She had freed the unicorn and now had the cure to Caspian's illness. She could picture the look on Eve's face when she returned to Cair Paravel.

For a moment, Emma thought she saw a flash of gold running beside her, standing out against the silver white of the unicorn, but when she turned her head, she saw nothing but the trees flashing past her. Warmth filled her heart, and she knew that Aslan was near. Perhaps it was not yet time to meet him.

…

They were making progress, but as the party stopped for the night, Eve felt as if they had years ahead of them. She lay down to sleep, but her sleep was plagued with nightmares and she tossed and turned. She felt as if she had hardly shut her eyes before dawn came upon the land, casting the golden light over the party. Eve sat up, looking around. No one else stirred. She felt the sudden desire to walk into the morning, her eyes looking around for something.

_Help is coming. _The words entered her mind, leaving her feeling warm for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Emma." As if the girl had heard her words, Eve looked up to see a beautiful silver unicorn galloping toward her. She could see Emma and Iva upon its back. She felt weak in the knees and took a shaky step forward. The unicorn came to a stop before her. The sunrise was reflected in its eyes.

_I have come_, the unicorn said, her words filling Eve's mind.

"She can cure Caspian!" Emma said. Iva slid off the unicorn's back, taking Rosemary in her arms.

"Ride with Emma," she said. "Ethelas can take you back to Cair Paravel quickly."

"Thank you." The company had started to wake, but Eve had already swung herself onto the unicorn's back. "We have the cure!" she shouted. "Back to Cair Paravel! To the king!"

Ethelas leapt forward, leaving the company behind though their cheers followed them for a time. The journey sped by, and Eve felt more joy than she had felt in a long time. They were going back to Caspian. He would be saved.

As the white towers of Cair Paravel rose up within the clear dawn, Eve felt her heart beating fiercely. The unicorn's hooves clattered noisily upon the stones, but to Eve it sounded like music. She and Emma dismounted when they came to the castle, leading the unicorn to where Caspian lay. Eve rushed into the room, kneeling next to the bed and taking Caspian's face in her hands.

Ethelas approached. _He is nearly gone; we must be quick. _

Eve moved out of the way as the unicorn lowered her horn to Caspian's heart. Her white body began to glow, lighting up her horn until Eve had to look away. The room was filled with a warm wind that sent the windows opening with a clatter. The light turned from silver to gold as the sun melted over the window sill and into the room.

Eve looked at Caspian, hardly daring to hope. His breathing grew stronger and deeper and his chest rose and fell. She could hear his heart beating strongly. She turned to the unicorn. "Thank you." She put a hand to the unicorn's shoulder and her other to her nose.

Ethelas blinked her eyes in acknowledgement. Emma hovered in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Eve held out her hand. "Come Emma, meet Caspian." She felt the girl's hand slide into hers, and they stood, side by side, as Caspian blinked his dark eyes open. Eve felt emotions flooding through her, and she was crying.

"Eve?" his voice rang out.

"Caspian."

"It was so dark for so long," he said, looking at her as if he couldn't believe she was really standing there.

"It's not dark anymore, the dawn has risen," Eve whispered. "Caspian, this is Emma. She is the one who saved your life. And Ethelas." She looked over at the unicorn who stood patiently at the foot of the bed.

"Emma." Caspian sat up and then stood, coming forward to take Emma's hand. "Thank you." He turned to the unicorn. "And you," he said. "Thank you. I never thought I would see the light again." He turned back to Eve who felt Emma's hand slip from hers. Then she and Caspian were alone. She took a hesitant step forward and then wrapped her arms around him, feeling his own arms go protectively around her. She breathed in his familiar scent. Tears ran down her face, but she had never been happier.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Part Fifteen: Home

There were feasts and celebrations following Caspian's recovery. Eve hadn't stopped smiling and nor had Emma for the last few days. Even Iva had been smiling more than usual. It was infectious. As the days went on though, Emma began to feel a stab of sadness. She missed home she realized. But she didn't want to leave Narnia. The knowledge that her departure was imminent saddened her just as much. Iva seemed to realize that they would be heading home soon too.

"We're leaving soon, aren't we?" she asked Emma bluntly one evening.

"Yes, I think so."

Iva was silent for a moment. "Well, I guess we had to go home some time. But still, I will miss it here. I've grown to like it."

Emma smiled and put an arm around Iva. "I know."

Iva smiled. "I've changed," she stated.

"I noticed."

Iva shoved her playfully. "For the better, I think. I don't feel so angry all the time. And I feel like I have a place."

"And a friend," Emma added seriously.

"Thank you."

They turned as Eve and Caspian approached them. "It's time," Eve said to Emma and Iva.

"How do we get back?" Emma asked.

Eve smiled. "Back the same way you came." She motioned for them to follow her. They found four horses ready to ride in the courtyard. "Come with me," Eve said, mounting her white horse.

Emma climbed into the saddle, patting Windflower's neck. Iva clambered onto Kaspar's back. Rosemary hopped up to them, jumping up in front of Emma.

"I wanted to come to say goodbye," she said, flopping her ears about.

"I'd like that." Emma smiled down at the hare.

They rode into the forest a ways until Eve pulled up, dismounting and leading them by foot to a small section of ruins. The stones lay scattered across the ground, but one wall stood intact.

"I found it when I was riding," she said, motioning toward the wall. "It's a way home."

Emma frowned, looking at the wall. "How-?"

"Look!" Iva exclaimed. "That's not the forest through that crack in the wall."

Sure enough, as Emma looked closer, she could see that the scenery through the crack in the wall was not the forest at all but the grounds to Saint Finbar.

"It's our school," she said. She dismounted Windflower, hugging the horse around the neck. "Thank you for coming with me," she said. Windflower nudged her affectionately.

"We'll meet again," the horse told her. Emma stroked Rosemary's ears.

"I hope so," she said. She turned to Eve who smiled and came forward to hug her.

"Thank you for everything, Emma. You're brave and full of determination. I feel sure we'll see each other again." Emma nodded, hugging the girl back.

She turned to the king, feeling shy. He smiled at her. "I owe you my life." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Iva said her goodbyes, receiving a hug from Eve. Then it was time to go. Iva took Emma's hand and they walked toward the wall. Emma looked back as they reached it.

"I'll be back," she said, feeling sure of it. Then they walked through the crack in the wall.

…

The bell indicating that lunch hour was over rang somewhere across the vast campus. Emma and Iva stood on the other side of the wall. Simultaneously, the girls looked back at the wall. Emma walked over to it, but on the other side she could see the same scenery that should have been there. Narnia was gone.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be back," Iva told her, squeezing her hand.

Emma turned back to her and smiled. "I know."

The girls started the trek back to the school, walking side by side, their thoughts far away in another land where animals could talk.

The End

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I know this one is a lot shorter than the others and I took flipping forever to finish it, but I promise the fourth story in my series will be longer, more action-packed, and will have a new romantic plot with a very special new character. Emma will be returning as well.


End file.
